PLL Next Generation Continued (Part 2)
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Part 2 of my PLL Next Gen. story. I am looking for some new minor characters for part 2. You do not need to read part one. The intro chapter will be a summary page that is also posted in the final chapter of part one. The same character from part one are included in part 2. Remember to Read and Review. I hope you love this story as much as I do. Story picks up where part 1 ended.
1. Review of PLL Next Gen part 1

**I am still writing the story but before I write more I am going to be posting a recap/review of the story so far. I will try and go through every next generation Character and summarize what happened before I start writing part 2 of the story. This is mostly about what already happened in part 1 with a little preview about part 2.**

**Chanel DiLaurentis  
><strong>

_In her senior year at Rosewood High she managed to make a few more friends. She was popular but her sister had more friends. She has always been in the shadow of her twin sister. She had a pregnancy scare about a mouth before she finished high school. Thank god that it was just a scare and she wasn't really pregnant. Thats great for Chanel because she didn't want to become a mother at 18. Her sister Coco confided in Chanel about the time that she had an abortion at the age of 16. She got drunk at Kelseys after prom party and got in trouble with her parents. Her best subject in high school was math. She was the student council treasure in high school so she needed to be great in math. She graduated with flying colors._ In part 2 Chanel will be a freshman at Syracuse University along with her sister Coco and best friend Jayde Montgomery Fitz.

**Coco DiLaurentis**

_In her senior year at Rosewood high she was ranked the second most popular senior. She had all the friends she could ask for. She was the Student council VP of her senior class. She was pregnant at 16. The father of the baby was her best friend Kelsey Petersons younger brother Branden Peterson. Coco got an abortion and told almost no one about the pregnancy or the abortion. At 16 the only people who knew were Kelsey and Branden. Over 2 years later she confided in her twin sister Chanel. Cocos parents found out about her secret pregnancy right after coco graduated high school. They were really upset with her and didn't understand why she kept it a secret for so long._ In part 2 Coco will be a freshman at Syracuse University with her sister Chanel and friend Jayde Montgomery Fitz.

**Kelsey Peterson**

_Just barley graduated Rosewood high. In senior year Kelsey was the Student Council President. Kelsey Got accepted into Toronto University but only got accepted because of her mothers money. Was the most popular girl in high school. She is mean to anybody who tried to take her place. Her brother is dating her ex best friend and Kelsey hates it. She was a competitive dancer but gave it up after not being the top dancer anymore. In the next part she will be a freshman at Toronto University and will do everything to remain popular._ In part 2 she will finally meet her father but will he want her in his life?

**Branden Peterson**

_17 years old and one year younger then his sister. Branden is also a competitive dancer like his sister. He has been dating Kelseys ex best friend Deylia Rivers for almost three years now. He struggles with the fact that his dad hasn't been their for him or his sister for several years. In the next part Branden will be a senior in high school._ In part 2 Branden will have some relationship problems with Deylia. Will he lose the girl that he loves with all his heart?

**Jayde Montgomery Fitz**

_Jade turned 18 and found out about her real biological father. This caused some drama between her and the father that raised her. She gets into trouble at home and her supposed father Jake is really angry with her. She's envious that her biological dad is rich and her parents are currently having money problems. Jayde accepted the fact that she has two familys and there's nothing she can do about it. Jade graduated in the middle of her class. Jaydes loves writing and was the student council secretary. Her grades weren't the best but they're not the worst either. Jayde can attended the university of her dreams thanks to her biological father who is paying for Jaydes education._ In part 2 Jayde will be in her freshman year at Syracuse University with the DiLaurentis Twins. Will she be successful or will she be in danger of flunking out because university is much harder then high school?

**Leo Guzman**

_Leos last year in middle school has been both challenging and hard. He is not really that great in academics. His dad makes him study all the time so he gets good grades in school but without all the studying who knows where he would be. He recently found out that his older sister was really his half sister. Leo gets upset at Jayde because she chose to get to know her other half siblings and now that Jayde is really close with her younger half sister Leo feels like he has been replaced._ In part 2 Leo will be starting high school at Rosewood high. Will he fit in and will he be able to keep his relationship with Rosie Cavanaugh hiden from his dad?

**Malcolm Fitz**

_He is just a minor character but_ in part 2 he will be married and living in New York while still trying to stay close to his parents and younger sister Katie as well as younger half sibling Jayde.

**Katie Fitz **

_She is a minor character as well but_ in part 2 she will be attending Rosewood High as a sophomore . This is the first time that Katie has ever gone to a public school. Will she be able to fit in? Will her rich girl status have anything to do with her popularity? When Katie becomes friends with Rosie Cavanaugh will a love triangle form between the girls and Leo?

**Xanthe Montgomery**

_Xanthe just finished middle school like her best friend Rosie and her cousin Leo. Xanthe moved to LA with her parents._ In part 2 Xanthe will adjusting to life on the west cost. How will she do away from her friends and will she be able to fit in at her new school?

**Adam Kahn**

_In his junior year of high school he was known as the bully. He spent this last year trying to get back with Rochelle Cavanaugh. He took her v card during freshman year and has been mean to her ever since._ In part 2 Adam will be a senior at Rosewood high and now needs to focus on graduating instead of trying to get a girl back that now hates him. What will his home life be now that his mother is back in the picture and living with him, his brother, and their father?

**Drew Kahn**

_In his freshman year of high school Drew cared more about his bad boy reputation then hurting the reputation of Elizabeth Cavanaugh. Unlike his brother he did seem to care about her feelings at first. Drew and Elizabeth agreed to a friends with benefits relationship but the one catch was that it had to be on Drews terms. That ended when Elizabeth ended up pregnant. He told her to get an abortion and then went right back to bulling Elizabeth at school._ In part 2 Drew will be starting his sophomore year at Rosewood High. What will his home life be now that his mother is back in the picture and living with him, his brother, and their father?

**Rochelle Cavanaugh**

_In her junior year Rochelle tried to stay as far away from the Kahn brothers as possible. She also tried to act like her varsity field hockey teammates which got her whole team in big trouble resulting in cancelling the rest of the field hockey season. Rochelle served community service and learned from her mistakes._ In part 2 Rochelle will be focusing on her senior year but will Rochelles parents let her play varsity field hockey again?

**JT Cavanaugh**

_JTs sophomore year started out really great. He had a varsity cheerleader girlfriend who was one year older and a junior which made her an upperclassmen. It meant that JT would get major popularity credit because not only was he a sports player but he had a popular blond upperclassmen as his girlfriend. This girl at first acted so much different from the other cheerleaders. Their relationship lasted all of 11 months before she cheated on him and JT broke things off. Back in February of his sophomore year things started going downhill. JTs uncle was arrested for prescribing drugs to minors without permission from their parents. JT was the closest of his sisters to his uncle. He never understood why he was so close but he always thought it was because he was the closest of his sisters to Bella. JT was their for Bella during that three months that his uncle was in jail. Also in February JT was busted by his parents for smoking, having a fake id, as well as making and selling fake ids to others. JTs parents are finally starting to trust him again. The summer between his sophomore and junior year he got to be on a travel baseball team even though he got kicked out half way through for fighting with a teammate._ In part 2 JT will be in his junior year. He is determined to make this year better then the last. He is no longer friends with Ryan but he is still best friends with Tyler. He still has a huge crush on Deylia Rivers. JT may be single but Deylia still has a boyfriend. Will JT be able to keep his feelings in check or will he come in between Deylia and Branden relationship?

**Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh**

_Elisabeth spent her freshman year trying to shake off all the pregnancy rumors that were going around school about her. Yes she was pregnant but she had an abortion and surprisingly her parents were okay with it. The father of her almost baby would have been Drew Kahn. After all Drew was technically Elizabeths step cousin. Elizabeths dad is the step sibling of Jenna Marshall who happens to be the mother of both Kahn boys. Elizabeth didn't make the high school gymnastics team during her freshman year so that really set her back in her dream. She wanted to be a Gymnast. She knew this since she was in Tiny Tots Tumbling class back when she was 3 years old._ In part 2 Elizabeth will be in her sophomore year at Rosewood High. Can she keep her Gymnastics dreams alive or will she get an injury that results in another setback of her dreams?

**Rosie**** Cavanaugh**

_Rosie Spent her 8th grade year keeping those grades up but also she was a competitive show jumper. This past year has been a challenge but she managed to do well in school and compete in some of the biggest horse competitions. She is thankful for her supportive parents because not only did they buy her a horse but they always watch her compete._ In part 2 Rosie will be in her freshman year of high school. Will she be able to make new friends considering her one and only best friend moved across the country? Also will Rosie be able to keep her relationship with Leo a secret from her parents or will they find out?

**Deylia Rivers**

_Deylia spent her sophomore year in high school trying to beat her ex best friend in dance competitions. Deylia may have won nationals but the rumor going around school was that she cheated her way into the win and that her win was a fluke. Deylias let this bother her and lost her self confidence. She began to develop an eating disorder and her boyfriend Branden helped her get through it. All the extra training caused a passed back injury to flair up again. Deylias parents would not let her go back on the pain medication that she was on two years ago. Deylia was in a lot of pain so she decided to go to her best friend Bellas dad who also happened to be her doctor. He prescribed the pain medication to her without her parents permission. In February Deylia had a car accident with her brother Tyler in the car. Deylia had received a break up text message from Branden which caused her to be upset and distracted therefor she lost control of her car. Her parents found out about the pills that she had only been on for a little over a month. Deylias parents were the reason that Bellas dad spent three months in jail. Deylia and Branden made up about two months later and after a little bit of working at their relationship they are going strong. During the summer Deylia spent two weeks in London with her best friend. Deylia was their for Bella at Bellas time of need because Bella was their for Deylia at Deylias time of need._ In part 2 the strong friendship between Deylia and Bella continues. Deylias friendship with JT is also stronger. Will a possible new love interest for Deylia pose problems between her and Brandens relationship?

**Tyler Rivers**

_Tyler is Rosewood Highs sports jock just like JT is. He excels in sports but academics not so much. During his freshman year he began dating his sisters best friend Bella Kingston. Tylers parents still are not really okay with Tyler and Bella dating. He broke things off with Bella while she was in the UK for the summer. Tyler still loves Bella but the distance was making it hard for them to be together. Tyler and Bella also have lots of differences. The only things they have in common are Tylers sister Deylia who happens to be Bellas best friend and Tylers best friend JT who also happens to be Bellas cousin. Tyler was also on the summer travel Baseball team with JT. He suffered an injury half way through that caused him to leave the team and come home early._ In part 2 Tyler will be a sophomore at Rosewood high. Will he recover from his injury and be able to play sports again? Will he still be an all star Basketball and Baseball player? Do him and Bella have a chance at getting back together?

**Will Rivers**

_Will just finished elementary school. He is not really athletic like his brother but wants to try some sports in middle school. He hates that this year he is going to be in a different school then his younger sister Darcy._ In part 2 Will is struggling to fit in at his new school. He can no longer watch his sister and make sure she is okay at school. Is he going to become athletic like his big brother?

**Darcie Rivers**

_Darcie is the youngest of the Rivers kids. This past year she had her brother to protect her in school. She is bullied and she doesn't understand why the only friend she has in school is her brother._ In part 2 will Darcy be able to get through school without any friends or will she make new ones that just might be her actually friends and not bully her?

**Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields**

Enzo is the twin brother of Alex. They were both adopted by Ali and Emily as newborn babies. He is a basketball player but he is not as good as JT and Tyler so that is why he plays on the JV team. In part 2 Enzo will be a junior at Rosewood high and he will continue to try and find his way to the varsity team. When an opportunity arrives for him to play on the Varsity team will he take it?

**Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields**

_Alex is a talented violin player. She has been playing for years and is actually really great even though she knows she still needs to improve. Will she be an even better violin player or will she realize that maybe she can't get any better? Alex with help from Enzo have been searching for their birth parents. Alex thinks they found their birth mom but Enzo thinks she is a fake trying to make money off of two teenagers._ In part 2 will Alex be able to prove to Enzo that the lady they meet in the Library is really their birth mom or will she be disappointed if it turns out the Enzo was right about this woman?

**Bella Kingston**

_Bella has been through a lot in her sophomore year of high school. First she had to deal with her grandparents death. She used to be really close with them when she still lived in London with her family. Her dad was going through grief and Bella had to help him. Bella started taking an ADHD study drug that an older friend gave her. She became quickly addicted and then had to spend a month in rehab. After that she started dating her best friends brother Tyler. A few months after that Bellas dad spent three months in Jail. On top of all that her parents had decided that they wanted a divorce. Bella struggled with her parents break up and she also was broken up with because Tyler decided to call things off between the two of them. Bella was spending the summer with her dad in London, England, United Kingdom while her mom remained home back in Rosewood Pennsylvania. The pain that Bella was going through from her parents divorce and the breakup between her and Tyler was hard for her to handle. Bella got drunk at her cousins friends graduation party and hoked up with her cousins friend. The regret from that was also to much for Bella to handle. She quickly turned back to drugs. Bella also struggles with eating issues. When her dad tried to confront her about the drugs she ran out of the house. She was with Liam when she had to be rushed to the hospital. A drug test confirmed her parents worst fears. After being released from the hospital in London she then spent the next month in outpatient rehab._ In part 2 Bella will be getting back from her summer in London. She has to deal with more changes. How will she handle them this time? Can she convince Tyler to get back together with her?

**What do you want to see happen in part 2?**

**Part 2 is going to be posted in its own story.**

**It is going to be different then part 1 but the same characters are going to be used.**

**Also you do not need to have read part 1 in order to enjoy part 2.**

**That is why I posted this summary chapter.**


	2. Back From London

**Posting this chapter in PLL Next Generation part one and two**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be in Bellas POV and it will be about her coming home from her summer in London. There is a long flashback/memory in this chapter so read carefully. This is going to be a really long chapter to make up for not updating recently.**

**Going Back Home After Spending My Summer In London**

**Bellas POV**

In about a week I will be headed home. Yes I am sad that summer is over but I am also happy to be headed home. Even though I will really miss my dad when I leave. My cousin Liam is coming back to the USA with me and he will be staying for a month. Tonight we were having a family dinner with my aunt, uncle, Liam, my dad, and me. This would kind of be like a goodbye dinner for me. Liam and I have become close over the summer. We used to be close when both of us were little. It helped that we were close in age because Liam was only 14 months older then me.

Yesterday I finished my out patient rehab program. I received a certificate that said I completed the program. My dad took me out to dinner last night. I was up late last night watching a movie with my dad so this morning I slept in a little bit.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." My dad said as I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I was tired so I slept in. Besides it is Saturday and I didn't think it was going to be a problem if I stayed in bed a little longer." My dad said

"It's not a problem. You were up late last night. At your age getting sleep is still beneficial for you. I used to pull all nighters to study in university and also for work. I relied on Coffee every morning just to get my through class the next day. Trust me you don't want to constantly have to relay on coffee to keep you awake." My dad said

"I'm really sorry for how I acted this summer." I said

"I understand, This past year has been really hard for you. Its been really hard on me too but we both came out being better people." My dad said

I took a box of frozen waffles out of the freezer and popped two waffles in the toaster.

"I just bought the plain ones but their are strawberries and blueberries in the refrigerator." My dad said

"Thanks dad." I said

I ate the waffles with some blueberries and strawberries on the side.

"Believe it or not these are almost as good as homemade." I said

"They may be good but they are not as healthy as homemade waffles." My dad said

"Don't remind me about all the fat and calories I just ate." I said

"Consider it a treat because your mom isn't going to buy them for you." My dad said

"I find it funny that you're the doctor and mom was always the more health conscious one" I said

"You know it is a good idea for a health conscious teen to keep a food journal as long as they can find the right balance between diet and exercise. You are back at a healthy weight now so you should not be losing any more calories then you are taking in." My dad said

That afternoon my dad and I were looking through a family photo album that my grandparents had. We got to one picture and it made me tear up a little bit. Written on the back of the picture was Bella(6 years old) Playing with Mocha in the snow. Mocha was Melissa and Wrens dog. She was a mixed breed. She was part Chocolate Labrador Retriever and part Border Collie. Melissa and Wren had adopted Mocha from the animal shelter shortly after they moved to the UK when she was just a little puppy. Mocha was 3 years old when Bella was born and 10 years old when Melissa and Wren had to make the heartbreaking decision to put her down.

"I miss her so much." I said

"I know how much you loved that dog. Your mom wanted to get another dog but we never did because you told us you didn't want another dog." My dad said

"I became to attached to her and I was just afraid of becoming attached to another dog." I said

"Mocha was 10 which is old for a dog. Even if that accident hadn't happened she probably would have only lived for another few years. I know you blamed your mom and I for what happened but it was just an accident." My dad said

"I don't blame you and mom anymore for what happened to Mocha. I was only 7 years old at the time. I only blamed you and mom because I was grieving over her loss and I was to young to understand." I said

_Flashback/Memory_

_The Kingstons were a happy family living in a rich part of London, England, United Kingdom. Melissa and Wren had been living in the UK for the past 10 years. They had a 7 year old daughter named Bella. They also had a family dog that was 10 years old named Mocha. Mocha and Bella were the perfect match. Bella and Mocha were practically inseparable. They were always together expect for when Bella was at school. It was Friday October 29th and Bella was saying goodbye to Mocha before her mom took her to school. Bella was 7 and in second grade. Today at school her class was having a Halloween party. Bella had no idea that this was the last time she would be seeing Mocha.  
><em>

_" Come on Bella. You are going to see Mocha again in like 7 hours." Melissa said_

_"Can you bring Mocha with you when you pick me up from school?" Bella asked_

_"Thats up to your dad because he is going to be picking you up." Melissa said_

_"Is he going to be late picking me up again like he was on Monday?" Bella asked_

_"No, Your dad doesn't have to work till later tonight so he should be on time." Melissa said_

_Melissa took Bella to school and then went back home. Melissa was only working part time so Friday was generally her day off of work. Melissa liked having Friday off because Friday was also the day that Wren didn't have to go into work until 11 PM. Wren worked the day shift (7 AM to 3 PM) on Mondays and Tuesdays, the afternoon/evening shift (3 PM to 11 PM) on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and the overnight shift (11 PM to 7 AM) on Fridays and some Saturdays.  
><em>

_Melissa and Wren had decided to go out to lunch. They went out to lunch almost every Friday. It was their tradition to have weekly lunch dates. Everything was going good up until this point. Melissa had left her car in the driveway when she returned from taking Bella to school. Melissa and Wren went out the front door and neither of them realized that Mocha somehow got past them and slipped out the door. They day turned from good to bad when Melissa was pulling out of the driveway and they heard this crying noise. Melissa immediately realized what just happened. They were both in shock but they knew that they needed to rush Mocha to the vet ASAP. Melissa was driving as fast as she could without causing a car crash and Wren was in the backseat with a whiny and painful Mocha. Wren was a doctor so he grabbed the first aid kit that they had in the car and did everything he could to help Mocha. When they got to the animal hospital Mocha was in pretty bad shape but Wren thought she was going to make it._

_Melissa and Wren were waiting for what seemed like hours but in reality it had been just under an hour. Melissa went next door and brought back Subway for her and Wren. They talked about the question that both of them were thinking._

_"What are we going to tell Bella?" Wren asked_

_"We tell her that Mocha was sick so we took her to the animal doctor." Melissa said_

_"Bella may only be 7 but she is smart. She is going to figure out that we are covering up the truth." Wren said_

_"Even if we tell her the truth she isn't going to understand what happened." Melissa said_

_"Well as long as Mocha pulls through we can keep the truth from her." Wren said_

_"You better hope that she pulls through. Bella is so attached to that dog." Melissa said_

_"Even if she does make a full recovery Mocha is only going to be around for a few more years anyway. The life expectancy of a Chocolate Lab/Border Collie mix is 11 to 12 years. She is already 10 years old." Wren said_

_One of the vet techs walked into the waiting area of the lobby to talk to Melissa and Wren about Mocha._

_"Mocha is in surgery but there are some complications and her internal injures are a lot worse then we originally thought." She said to Melissa and Wren_

_"What are our options?" Melissa asked_

_"We can continue with the surgery but her recovery rate has gone down dramatically. With her old age the surgery was risky to begin with. The other option is to put her down." She said_

_"If Mocha were to make it through surgery would she live her golden years relatively pain free or would she be in a lot of pain?" Wren asked_

_"If the surgery is successful then we would need to up her dose of Tramadol to help with the pain." She said  
><em>

_"_The Tramadol seems to be working for her arthritis and she seemed to be pretty happy and healthy until today." Melissa said__

__"The choice to continue with the surgery or put her down is up to both of you but if you are thinking about the quality of her life then it might be better for Mocha to put her down." She said__

__"Can we think about it for a few minutes?" Wren asked__

__"Thats fine, just let me or one of the other vets know when you decide." She said__

__"What do you think we should do?" Melissa asked__

__"If we are thinking about Mocha's quality of life then the harder choice of putting her down is the the right choice." Wren said__

__"I hear what you are saying but I just feel like we are giving up on her. You wouldn't ever give up on Bella." Melissa said__

__"Bellas our daughter but Mocha is just a dog. I know Mocha may be part of our family but we can always get another dog." Wren said__

__"Now that I think about it I get what you are saying." Melissa said__

__Melissa and Wren made the heartbreaking decision and decided to put Mocha down. Mocha had a really great life during the 10 years that she was living with the Kingstons. After Melissa and Wren said there goodbyes to Mocha they got back into Melissa's car. They both had tears in their eyes but Melissa seemed more upset then Wren.__

__"I'm sorry, I feel really guilty for what just happened." Melissa said__

"_It was an accident, it was in no way your fault. This could have happened to anyone." Wren said trying to make his wife feel better._

_"I realize that but Bella is going to blame it all on me." Melissa said_

_"If you want to keep the truth from her I completely understand." Wren said_

_"You would be okay with telling her that it was you behind the wheel." Melissa said_

_"Thats not what I mean. I mean we can just tell Bella that Mocha got out and ran in the middle of the street and got hit by someone driving by." Wren said_

_"No, that's way to big of a lie. We need to tell Bella the truth even if she hates me forever." Melissa said_

_"I agree but if she blames you then she is going to blame me as well." Wren said_

_"Can you call your brother to pick Bella up. If we left now we would make it only a few minutes late but I just can't face her right now." Melissa said_

_"He's out of town at a medical conference and Jill went with him. I think they are supposed to be back late tonight or tomorrow morning" Wren said_

_"Then who's picking up Liam?" Melissa asked_

_"My parents are, Liams been staying with his grandparents while his parents are out of town. We took care of Liam last time so it was their turn this time." Wren said _

_Wren called his parents and asked them to pick Bella up. Since they were picking up Liam anyway it was no problem. Wren explained the situation and they understood why he didn't want to pick Bella up. After dinner that night Wren and Melissa went to pick up Bella from her grandparents. They told Bella what happened to Mocha and of course she was heartbroken. They took Bella home and tried to get her to fall asleep before Wren had to leave for work. When Wren left for work Bella was still awake and still crying. Normally on Friday and Saturday nights Bella was sleeping before he left and still asleep when he returned home. Likewise on Wednesdays and Thursdays Bella was already asleep when Wren got home from work._

_Melissa tried to get Bella to fall asleep but after several failed attempts she was about to give up and call Wren to come back home. Melissa decided to try one more thing. Melissa gave Bella a bath because she knew that a bath would relax Bella. Then she helped Bella put her pajamas back on. She also read Bella a bed time story. Bella eventually fell asleep on her parents bed. When this happens Wren usually very carefully carries a sleeping Bella back into her own room because they didn't want Bella to develop a habit of sleeping in her parents bed. This time Melissa just let her sleep since Wren was at work and Bella was to heavy for Melissa to carry. Melissa was finally able to go to bed now that Bella was sleeping._

_Wren got home early Saturday morning. Melissa was just waking up and Bella was still asleep hugging her Build A Bear dog that she got on her 7th Birthday. The stuffed dog was a look a like of Mocha. Melissa and Wren had special ordered the stuffed animal for her and Bella even named it Mocha Junior. They talked very quietly in the hallway out side their bedroom.  
><em>

_"How long has she been sleeping?" Wren asked_

_"After you left I gave her a bath and read her a bedtime story. I think it was around midnight when she finally fell a sleep. I left her in our bed because I didn't want to wake her up. She did wake me up once in the middle of the night crying for you but I got her to fall back asleep once I got her Build A Bear dog out of her room." Melissa said_

_"You could have called my cell and told me what was going on. I would have just said that a family emergency came up and I could have left mid shift." Wren said_

_"I was about to but I didn't want to bother you at 3 AM." Melissa said_

_"It would have been okay. Last night was a slow night anyway. No emergencies so I only had to check on the patients already admitted to the hospital." Wren said  
><em>

_Wren then got a few hours of sleep while Bella was still sleeping. That night Bella refused to go to sleep again before Wren went to work. The same thing happened as the night before. About a week passed before Bella was back into her normal routine._

_End of Flashback/Memory _

"I remember how upset you were. You didn't want to go to bed. The only thing that helped was your build a bear stuffed Mocha Junior." My dad said

"I still have that stuffed animal. I donated most of my stuffed animals but I never had the heart to give that stuffed dog, stuffed zebra, or the stuffed horse away. The horse reminds me when you and mom took me to the racetrack and you always let me pick the horse to place your bet on." I said

"Those three stuffed animals are sentimental to your childhood. I can understand why you never gave them away. I remember taking you to the races. You were right about the winning horse almost every time." My dad said

"Can I have this picture?" I asked

"Of course. Those memories are something that you will have with you forever." My dad said

Liam and his parents arrived for dinner a few hours later. Family dinners had always been a big thing even when Liam and I were little kids.

"I am going to miss you when you go back to the USA." Liam said to Bella

"You are still coming with me for a month right?" I asked

"Yes, it should be fun because I have never been to the USA before." Liam said

"Philly has some great things to do just like London does. There is the Philadelphia art Museum, You can even tour any of the sports stadiums in Philly. We have our basketball, baseball, hockey, and football all playing in the city." I said

"I have never seen american football before." Liam said

"Maybe I can take you to a football game at my high school. It is not the same as National League Football but it still can be fun." I said

"Better yet what if I took you to a real NFL game after you come back from your trip to the USA." My dad asked Liam

"What do you mean?" Liam asked

"The Detroit Lions play the Atlanta Falcons on October 26th right here in London at Wembley Stadium as part of the international NFL series. I just so happen to have bought two tickets. I asked your dad to go with me but he said to ask you if you would like to go with me." My dad said

"I would love to go." Liam said

"Think of it as a late birthday and graduation gift. I know your 18th birthday was 5 months ago but I feel guilty for not getting you anything." My dad said

"Thats okay, aunt Melissa sent me a check and told me to buy what I want with it." Liam said

After my dad was done interrupting our conversation, Liam and I went back to talking.

"So Deylia seems like a really great friend." Liam said

"She is, She was the first person I met at school when I moved to the USA. She was the only one besides my cousin JT that would sit with me at lunch on my first day. My other cousins would have but Rochelle was in 7th grade meaning and she had a different lunch, Elizabeth was in 5th grade at another school and Rosie was in 4th grade also at another school." I said

"So its not like the private school here were it was K thru 12 education all at the same school just split up into three different buildings?" Liam asked

"No, this was public school. The middle schools and the high schools are across the street from each other but the elementary schools are in different subdivisions throughout the school district." I said

"What is public school like?" Liam asked

"Its a lot different then private school. There are rules but they are not as strict. Also at London prep academy every student was either really rich or on a scholarship. In public school it is mixed between kids with rich parents, middle class parents, and lower class parents." I said

"You are making Rosewood high sound so much better then London prep." Liam said

"On a university application London prep is going to look better." I said

"I still got waitlisted at University of London. If I ever get taken off that stupid wait list then I can go to my dream school. I just helped Luke move his sister up there last weekend. She has this idea that if I can get into that school then we can get back together." Liam said

"Do you still love her?" I asked

"Maybe, but in the meantime until I can get in she is probably going to be dating other boys." Liam said

"Is Luke there with her?" I asked

"No he got rejected from both University of London and London State University. He said London Community College is his only hope for now." Liam said

"What about you, What other schools did you apply to?" I asked

"I was waitlisted at UOL and LSU but I did get into Wembley college and LCC." Liam said

Dinner was finally ready and everyone was hungry including me.

"So what were you and Liam talking about that you didn't want us adults to overhear?" My dad asked

"Just some stuff that teenagers talk about with other teenagers." Liam said

"We just talked about school and our friends." Bella said

"Bella, your options are really limited. Colleges and University's are going to find out about your history with drugs." Liams mom said

"Not if I have any say in it. Bella does not have to disclose that information to any schools she applies to." My dad said

"You can't lie about it or you could end up in legal trouble again, You don't want to end up back in jail." Liams dad said

"How would they find out about me taking drugs anyway?" I asked

"You missed a month of school the first time. Your permanent record would show why you missed that month. I work with the students at London Prep and help them further there education so I would know about permanent records." Liams mom said

"Is this true dad?" I asked

"Yes." My dad said

I was upset so instead of running away like I have before I just ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. My dad went upstairs to check on me a little while later. He knocked on my door but I didn't open it. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open up Bella, We need to talk." My dad said

"No, my life is already ruined, you and mom are just making it worse." I said

My dad left for a minute and then he returned and opened the door with a key.

"Come on Bella. Your life is not ruined, it is just going to be harder then it used to be. You still have your mom and I. You also have your friends and the rest of your family." My dad said

"What if I can't get into any colleges or university's that I apply to all because of my drug abuse history." I said

"You will get in. Do you want to know something that I couldn't tell you in front of my brothers family?" My dad asked

"What?" I asked

"You mom and I didn't exactly tell the school that you missed a month because you were in rehab for drug addiction. We told the school that your grandparents died and we had to go back to London for a month." My dad said

"So you and mom lied. Couldn't you get in trouble for that." I said

"Yes but let us handle it if the school ever finds out." My dad said

"Is Liam still here?" I asked

"No they went back home a little while ago." My dad said

"So they left without saying goodbye." I said

"I'm sorry about that." My dad said

"I'm really going to miss you when I go home." I said

"I'll miss you too but you're mom will be happy to have you home. I bet your friend Deylia and your boyfriend Tyler will be happy to see you. So stop crying and cheer up." My dad said

"Mom didn't tell you that Tyler broke up with me." I said

"No, When did that happen?" My dad asked

"He broke up with me on July 5th. I didn't tell mom until she came here to visit me a few weeks ago. All he said was that our relationship wasn't going that great and we needed to take a break." I said

"Bella, the two of you may be apart now but it's obvious that he still cares about you." My dad said

"You really think so?" I asked

"Tyler wouldn't have flown 3,500 miles across the Atlantic ocean to see you a month ago when you were in the hospital if he didn't care about you." My dad said

"He didn't even tell his own sister that we broke up. I had to tell Deylia when she surprised me and I wouldn't be surprised if his parents still think that we are together." I said

"It sounds like you still have a chance with Tyler then." My dad said

"Can you come visit me during Christmas or do I have to wait till next summer to see you because I can't imagine spending the holidays without you this year." I said

"I promise I will always be here for you when you need me to but that doesn't always mean that I can jump on a plane and come visit you when ever you want. I will do my best to come visit you at least once though." My dad said

Friday August 29 finally arrived. I was getting on a flight to go home in just a matter of hours. Liam was coming with me for a month and my dad was driving us to the airport. He got special permission to wait at the gate with us because he knew that I wanted to spend every possible last second with him. The time arrived where I had to say goodbye to my dad and board a plane with Liam back to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was an emotional goodbye for both my dad and I. My mom was picking Liam and I up from the airport when we landed. The flight left London at noon which was only 7 AM Philadelphia time. We landed in Philly 7 and a half hours later making it 730 PM London time but only 230 PM Philly time. So actually I gained 5 hours back. I was tired from the flight though. My mom picked us up and by 400 PM we were back at my house Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

I gave Liam a quick tour around the house and noticed that she changed some things. I had to make it quick because my mom said that she wanted to talk with me.

"I hired your uncles construction company over the summer and had a deck put in the backyard." My mom said

"I can see that. It looks really nice. We can even eat outside sometimes while the weather is still nice." I said

"Your uncle said that back in the spring he took down an old shed and built a patio in the DiLaurentis backyard and since were family he gave me a really great price." My mom said

"I was at Coco and Chanels graduation party the weekend before I left so I saw there backyard. Did my uncle Toby also help pick out the outdoor table?" I asked

"No that was a friend of mine." My mom said, Melissa was very careful with her choice of words because she hadn't told her daughter about Ian yet.

Liam went to sit at the table outside while my mom and I had a conversation.

"Now that you are back there are going to be some changes around here. Your dad and I have been emailing back and forth and we both think it is a good idea for you to see a councilor. I already found one and met with her last week. I made you an appointment for September 4th at 3 PM. I will give you the address and next Thursday after school you need to go there directly from school." My mom said

"I'm fine mom, I don't need a therapist." I said

"She is just someone that you can talk to." My mom said

"I have my friends for that." I said

"Well she can be a mentor to you then. She's just got her degree last spring and she is in her middle 20's so she's still young." My mom said

"Fine i'll go but only because you are making me." I said

"The other thing is this friend of mine is more like a boyfriend and he has been staying here. He has a son that is going into his senior year at Rosewood high. As far as I know he hasn't sold his house yet so if you are not comfortable with them living here then I will just tell him." My mom said

"No it's fine but I am just surprised that you moved on from my dad so fast." I said

"I was surprised how fast I moved on to but I used to date this guy in high school so we connected again." My mom said

"Who is he and when do I have to meet him?" I asked although I wasn't very happy about it.

"His name is Ian Thomas and his son Ryan goes to your school so you might know him." Ian and I graduated high school together so he is my age. Ryan will be 18 on October 25 so he is only about 7 months older then you. They left yesterday for a weekend camping trip and they will be back Sunday night. I hope you don't mind but they have two dogs." My mom said

"I know who Ryan is mom but we don't get along with each other." I said

"Well just try to get along with him okay for me." My mom said

"Look Ryan and JT used to be friends but now JT hates him." I said

"Do you know why they aren't friends anymore? Ian, Ryan, and I had dinner at the Cavanaughs last Saturday night and JT was the only one that didn't show up for dinner. Your uncle didn't even know where he was. When I talked to your uncle on the phone the next day he told me that JT was at Tylers house and when JT came home Sunday morning your uncle had a long talk with him." My mom said

"You know that girl that I was sort of friends with well she was JT's girlfriend. Apparently sometime last month JT caught her and Ryan making out. That was the end of his relationship with her and also his friendship with Ryan." I said

"I can see why your cousin didn't show up at that dinner then." My mom said

"Also apparently Ryan's first girlfriend was another cheerleader. Before Tyler and I started dating he had a crush on this girl and Ryan was always saying bad things about this girl to Tyler so he wouldn't be interested anymore and so that Ryan could get what he wanted." I said

That night for dinner my mom and I were invited to a barbecue at the neighbors house. They lived in the house behind us so they shared the backyard. They had moved in sometime over the summer so I hadn't met them yet. Liam tagged along with us since he had no where else to go. The new neighbors had a daughter named Katie who was just about to turn 16 and was showing me her brand new car that she couldn't wait to start driving.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked me

"5 years." I said

"Where did you live before?" She asked

"We moved here from London, England, UK but my accent totally gives that away." I said

"So are you adopted or something because your mother doesn't have a british accent and I met your father and brother the other day." She said referring to Ian and Ryan

"Ian is not my father and Ryan is not my brother. My parents got divorced a few months ago and my dad moved back to London. I was in London with him for the summer but now I am back because school starts again on Tuesday." I said

"Sorry to just assume but I met them all the other day and they were acting like a family. I guess you have a more complicated family then I do. Do you have any siblings?" She asked

"No, only child, Liam and I look a lot alike but we are just cousins. He is on my dads side of the family so he is british also. Do you have any siblings? I asked

"Two actually both older. My brother Malcolm is 26, He's married and lives on Long Island, NY. I just found out about a year ago that I had a half sister. Her name is Jayde, she is 18 and she lives in Rosewood about she just started Syracuse university in Syracuse, NY. My dad didn't even know about her until after she turned 18." She said

" It's a small world. My aunt is friends with Jaydes mom. So I assume that you are going to be going to Rosewood high." I said

"Yep, I am going to be starting my sophomore year. I went to private school before so public school is new to me." She said

"I am starting my Junior year. I went to private school back in London. It was a big adjustment when I started public school here." I said

"Is Rosewood High a good school?" She asked

"Yes it is, Rosewood high is know for both its academics and sports. My American cousin JT plays basketball and baseball. My ex boyfriend Tyler also plays basketball and baseball." I said

"You have an ex boyfriend already. My parents won't even let me date. I played one of the lead roles in camp rock back at my private school and my mom had a fit when she walked in on me and the other lead role kissing. We were just rehearsing although I did have a slight crush on him." She said

"Tyler and I only dated for 8 months and I still am not over him yet. Maybe your mom is just afraid of you getting your heartbroken like I did." I said

"That could be but she is also worried that I will become one of those pregnant teenagers. She had my brother when she was 18 and my dad wasn't even in Malcolm life until he was 7. During the time they spent apart my dad had another kid that he didn't even know about until she was all grown up. " She said

After spending time with the new neighbors we went home. I was tired so I went to bed and so did Liam. Liam slept in the guest room but once my moms boyfriend and Ryan get back he is going to have to sleep in my room because we only have three bedrooms in this house. My mom said that she was going to maybe convert my dads office into a forth bedroom but she wanted my permission first.

**This long chapter is finally completed. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review or PM. I really need the feedback to get the courage to continue writing.**

**Will also update Ezra in LA sometime soon.**


	3. Labor Day Weekend

**Posting this chapter in PLL Next Generation part one and two**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be in more then one characters POV so read carefully. It will future JT Cavanaugh, Deylia Rivers, and a few other characters. This chapter is really long. This chapter will also have a flashback so read carefully.**

**Labor Day Weekend**

**JT's POV**

It is Labor Day weekend meaning summer is quickly ending and school is starting up again on Tuesday. Annually on Labor day weekend I go on a fishing trip with my dad and my grandpa. A week ago I got grounded again so I wasn't allowed to go this year. My dad still went with his dad up to the Cavanaugh Family Fishing Cabin. It was only about 30 minutes or so away from our house. My grandpa owns the cabin but my dad will inherit it eventually.

This time I was only grounded for a week and I would be ungrounded after tomorrow. I was grounded for skipping out on a family dinner. It was really important to my parents because the dinner was with my aunts new boyfriend and his son. I didn't want to be at the dinner because my aunt is dating the father of the person I hate the most right now. My parents don't even care about the drama that happened between me and Ryan this summer. They still had expected me to attend this dinner and act like nothing happened.

**_Flashback - One week ago_**

_It all started a few days ago when my parents informed me that my aunt was coming over for dinner and she was bringing her new boyfriend and his son over for dinner. I knew exactly who they were talking about because my parents had told me who my aunt was dating and that I already knew his son. I might have promised my parents that I would be at this dinner but I had different plans in the back of my mind._

_There was no way that I was going to be at this so called important dinner if Ryan was also there. Well I might have been able to if Bella was also there to help keep things civil between Ryan and I. Bella was still in the UK with her dad so that wasn't an option at the time. So I came up with a little plan. I told my parents that I was taking Tyler to physical therapy at 2 PM but I would be back before dinner. This was only half true because I would not be coming home tonight.  
><em>

_"So what time are you going to be back?" My mom asked_

_"By 5 PM at the latest but it should be 4 PM or before." I said_

_"Ok because dinner is at 530 PM. This is really important for your dad and especially important for me." My mom said_

_I left at 115 PM to go pick up Tyler. I put a duffel bag in the backseat of my car with a change of cloths and a few other things that I needed for the night. I also brought my cat along because Deylia wanted to play with him so I told her that she could have him for the night. So I also had to bring the Kitty carrier, The travel litter box, and some cat food. Tylers house was only 5 minutes away and the PT place was only a 15 minute drive from Tylers house so I still had time. I got to Tylers and Deylia took the cat. Deylia has been his second owner. Ever since Deylia lost her dog I told her that she could spend time with my cat whenever she wanted to._

_"Are you spending the night somewhere other then your house? Deylia told me you were bringing her the cat for the night." Tyler asked when he saw the bag._

_"I kind of need a small favor from you tonight but only if it's okay with your parents." I said_

_"Yes, you can spend the night at my house if you want. Don't worry about my parents. My dad is out of town for work, for like the second time in the last month. My mom took Darcy and Will to the water park so they won't be back until dinner time." Tyler said_

_"Thanks because I really don't want to be home when Ryan and his dad are over for dinner." I said_

_"I completely understand, He screwed me over once and I don't know why I ever forgave him." Tyler said_

_"Saying horrible things about the first girl you had a crush on and then going out with her, That was nothing compared to what he did to me." I said_

_"It wasn't as bad as what he did to you but it was still bad." Tyler said_

_"At least we are both single for now so we have more time to hang out with each other." I said_

_"True but I just hate how I ended things with Bella. She ended up taking drugs again because of me." Tyler said_

_"Come on you know that isn't true." I said_

_I took Tyler to his physical therapy. While I waited for him I was on my I Phone looking at Facebook. I just so happened to notice that neither Bella or my ex had bothered to change their relationship status yet. I changed mine at the first chance I got and Tyler changed his right after I changed mine even though his breakup happened first. While I was on Facebook I also noticed that Ryan was getting a lot of hate messages and comments from some of the teens that we both play sports with. I was glad that most of them were siding with me. Tyler even wrote one a few days ago and so did Bella. Also while I was waiting for Tyler to finish Deylia was sending me pictures of her with the cat. _

_After Tyler was done with physical therapy we went back to his house.  
><em>

_"Why did your dad go out of town for work?" I asked Tyler_

_"It's part of his job. Sometimes he has to travel to other states. I think this time he had to go to California for a business meeting or something. He is supposed to be back on Tuesday." Tyler said_

_"Tyler, he's not being completely honest with you." Deylia said_

_"What do you mean?" Tyler asked_

_"Our Dad's job is in jeopardy. So he has to attend all these business conferences and things out of state or he is going to lose his job." Deylia said_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Our parents had this fight a month ago and I overheard everything. He has been keeping things from mom for the last several months. When mom found out she was really upset." Deylia said_

_"So this was going on right around the same time I injured my leg. Why are they being truthful with you and not me?" Tyler asked_

_"Dad knows that I know that's why he is being honest with me." Deylia said_

_"Plus he loves you more then he loves me." Tyler said_

_"Thats not true, He loves us both equally. Deylia said_

_"I don't understand why two people that are supposed to love each other don't tell the complete and honest truth to each other." Tyler said_

_"They just don't okay. Look at my parents, last year at this time my dad's company was going bankrupt and no one knew about it. So if my parents can get through that then your dad will be able to work things out and keep his job." I said_

_"I hope so because I don't need a broken up family." Deylia said_

_"Don't worry Deylia, Our parents love each other and they would never do that to us." Tyler said_

_"I've always loved the way that the two of you act like siblings. You like never fight with each other. The only one of my sisters that I can sort of get along with is Rosie. Rochelle and I are always fighting and then Elizabeth always sides with her." I said_

_"Oh we fight sometimes but we always hug each other after the fight is over." Deylia said_

_Once Deylia and Tyler's mom got home with their two younger siblings everyone had dinner. __That night I had a good time with both Tyler and Deylia. I declined a few calls from both my parents. I know they were worried about me because I didn't come home or tell them where I was but I needed a night away from my family._

_I got home the next morning. I thought no one would be home because most Sundays we go to church but I was wrong. My mom and dad were in the kitchen having what looked like a very series conversation. I didn't know were my sisters where but they were probably around the house somewhere. I tried to sneak by my parents without being noticed but I couldn't. I probably would have been able to but my cat made a quiet meow but it was loud enough to be heard. _

_"You have a lot explaining to do, starting now young man." My mom said_

_"I didn't think anyone would be home." I said_

_"We skipped church today because your dad and I were worried about you." My mom said_

_"Sit down and explain where you have been for almost the last 24 hours." My dad said_

_"I took Tyler to physical therapy and then I spent the night at his house." I said_

_"I bet you had this planned all along and you never were going to be home for dinner last night." My dad said_

_"Okay, you caught me. I am old enough to make my own decisions you know." I said_

_"You might be but you still haven't learned how to make good decisions." My mom said_

_"In theory you are still a minor and you still live in this house so you still have to follow our rules." My dad said_

_"Fine I'll admit that it was a stupid mistake but I could have done worse." I said_

_"Can I have your phone please?" My mom asked_

_I handed over my cell phone._

_"Exactly what I thought." My mom said_

_"What?" My dad asked_

_"He has 3 voice new voice messages and 5 new text messages all from us." My mom said_

_My mom handed my cell phone to my dad and he put it in his pocket._

_"So I guess I'm not getting that back." I said_

_"No, If your're not responsible enough to call us back and let us know that you are okay then your're not responsible enough to have a cell phone. You can have it back in a few days or however long it takes you to prove to me that you can act responsibly." My dad said_

_"Thats so unfair." I said _

_"I agree with you dad on this one. You can do without your cell phone for a few days." My mom said_

_"You know what else you can do without, Your car keys so hand those over to us as well." My dad said_

_I reluctantly handed over my car keys to my dad. _

_"Am I going to have those back by the time school starts in 10 days?" I asked  
><em>

_"We will give them back to you in two weeks because you are also going to be grounded for the next two weeks." My dad said_

_"What about the fishing trip?" I asked_

_"You can still go because you will be with me." My dad said_

_"Toby don't you think two weeks is a little to much. Just a few hours ago we where worried that something bad might have happened to him. I mean it's not like he stole your new work truck and then crashed it." My mom said_

_"How about one week then and no fishing trip. Spence, don't give him any ideas." My dad said_

_"Sorry but we both know that he has done worse in the past." My mom said_

_"Just so you know I am not stupid enough to steal your truck and crash it. I have thought about taking it for a drive a few times but I knew you would never allow me to so I never asked." I said _

_"Just so you understand you are grounded for a week. We will keep your car keys for 1 maybe 2 weeks at the most. So if Rochelle has to give you a ride to school for a few days don't complain. Your phone you can have back on Friday before I leave." My dad said_

_"I won't complain but Rochelle might. You know how B- she can be sometimes." I said_

_What I didn't know was Rochelle had been standing right there heard my last comment._

_"Don't say that word ever again and especially not when you are directing it towards one of your sisters." My dad said_

_"You know how she is. She is the hardest one of my sisters to get along with." I said_

_"In December when Elizabeth gets her licence either you or Rochelle are going to be sharing a car with her. Right now based off of what you just said that person would be you so you better watch your language." My mom said_

_My parents didn't even notice she was in the room until just now. _

_"Rochelle, do you need something?" My mom asked_

_"I just need like $20 dollars for something but you can give it to me later." Rochelle tearfully said_

_"What for?" Both of our parents asked_

_"I just need to get some lipstick and some school supplies." Rochelle said_

_It was a lie but she couldn't tell her parents what she really needed the money for._

_"I actually need to go to the bank tomorrow and get some cash so maybe your dad can give you some." Spencer said_

_"I don't have any smaller bills so I expect at least half back." Toby said as he gave Rochelle a $50 bill._

_"Thanks dad." Rochelle said_

_"Hey Rochelle, Whats wrong, Why are you crying?" I asked_

_"So your pretending like you actually care." Rochelle cried out _

_"I care about you just as much as our parents do. Elizabeth and Rosie care about you as well." I said_

_"Then why did you call me a B-." Rochelle yelled through her tears.  
><em>

_"Sometimes when people get mad they say things that they don't mean to say aloud. So I am sorry for saying what I said." I said_

_"I don't except your apology because I know you don't mean it." Rochelle said and then stormed out of the room._

_"Somebody has an attitude problem today." My dad said and then went to check on Rochelle_

_"Maybe if you and dad didn't give her everything she wanted then she wouldn't act that way. You just handed her a car even before she got her licence. I had to beg for one and you still made me share her car for three months after I turned 16." I said_

_"I'm sorry if you thought that was unfair but she is nine months older then you meaning she was the first one to get her drivers licence. You think I wanted to have kids so close in age. Well I didn't but your dad and I got sort of careless and this is what we had to deal with." My mom said_

_"Thats what I get for not being the oldest or the youngest sibling." I said_

_"Your dad and I do out best to treat all of you the same but sometimes it just doesn't happen that way. To tell you the truth I had the cash but I told her I didn't because I was hoping your father would say no." My mom said_

**_End Of _****_Flashback_**

So that explains how I got grounded. I got my phone back yesterday but I have yet to get my car keys back. Rochelle and I had another fight last night. She still won't except my apology but at least I know a secret of hers. Rochelle didn't buy school supplies with the money our dad had given her but instead she bought a pregnancy test.

I found out when I saw the box for the test in the trash can of our shared bathroom. I confronted Rochelle about what I found. She confessed that it was hers but she said the test was negative. I really don't know if I should believe her or not. I am curios as to who she slept with but she wouldn't tell me. Last night Rochelle had stupidly left her phone out on the living room coffee table. When she left the room I picked up her phone. She had it password protected but I was lucky enough to figure out what it was after only one try. She was stupid enough to use her birthday and I was smart enough to figure that out. Once I entered 809 because her birthday is August 9th I was able to see everything on her phone. I checked her text messages first. She had tons of text messages almost like she never deletes the old ones.

I was able to find out that these past few weeks she has been texting Branden Peterson the most. I couldn't find anything to prove that she had slept with him. I used my cell phone to take photos of the texts so I could read them later. Rochelle also had texted Tyler and he had texted her back but it was only because Tyler wanted to know if I was okay. I don't know how he got Rochelles number but maybe Deylia gave it to him because Rochelle and Deylia used to be best friends.

She hadn't texted any other guys unless she was smart enough to delete the texts. If she had slept with Branden that would be bad because as far as I know he is still with Deylia. If she had slept with Tyler that be bad because he is my best friend. Also it would be extra bad because Rochelle turned 18 a few weeks ago and Tyler was still 15 for another few weeks. I sort of hope that it was Branden because that would make Deylia and Branden breakup. Then maybe I can finally prove to her that I am the right guy. She has had her heartbroken by him way to many times. I know they have been dating for like three years but Deylia deserves a better guy then Branden.

I thought about calling Deylia because there was something else I wanted to talk to her about. I was just about to call Deylia when Rochelle interrupted me.

"Hey do you have $20 that I can borrow? I promise I will pay you back. I would ask mom but she is at the horse stables with Rosie." Rochelle asked

"What could you possibly want money for now." I asked

"I need to put gas in my car." Rochelle said

"You expect me to believe you really because for all I know you could use the money to go out and buy another pregnancy test." I said

"Would you just forget about that already. I told you I made a mistake and it won't happen again." Rochelle said

"When you tell who who the guy was that is when i'll forget about it." I said

"I can't tell you for a few reasons." Rochelle said

"Was it Branden Peterson because if it was Deylia is going to hate you even more then she already does?" I asked

"No but I have slept with him in the past." Rochelle said

"How long ago was that?" I asked

"Um like 6 months ago. Branden and I sort of had a little friends with benefits thing when him and Deylia were broken up." Rochelle said

"Wow. I never knew that. I know you kissed him because Kelsey told you to and you used to have a crush on him when you where in 7th grade." I said

"I kissed him a few times back then but we where to young to do anything else." Rochelle said

"Look if you don't tell me who it was then I am telling mom and dad about the pregnancy test." I said

"You promised that this was going to stay between you and me." Rochelle said

"Just tell me and I won't tell anyone else." I said

"I can't tell you because I could be in serious trouble if anyone finds out. So are you going to give me $20 or not?" Rochelle asked

"Just this once but you better pay me back." I said

* * *

><p><em>POV Switch<em>

**Deylias POV**

This week has been sort of a bad week for me. Branden just cancelled plans with me again. We are never going to ready for nationals in just over a month if he keeps cancelling our rehearsal time. My dad didn't get back from California yesterday. He was supposed to get home on Tuesday but he stayed three extra days because his mom was in the hospital. My dad was in a different part of California then where my grandma lives but he still felt like he should visit her because he wasn't that far away. My dad was at the apple store headquarters in Cupertino, California which is near San Jose, California. My Grandma lives in Montecito, CA but was in a Santa Barbra, CA hospital. My dad drove his rental car almost 5 hours from where his meeting was to where my grandma was. She got out of the hospital two days later and my dad drove the rental car back to San Francisco, CA to get a flight back to Philadelphia, PA.

My grandma was at home and resting. She was doing much better. She is getting older so I can understand why my dad wants to see her as much as he can. My dad just left to take Tyler to his doctors appointment. His physical Therapy is going great and he should be done in a few weeks. My mom took Darcy and Will to the mall. She asked me if I wanted to go since Branden cancelled plans but I told her I wanted to stay home. I was about ready to rehearse the dance by myself when my cell phone started ringing. I thought it was going to be Branden telling me that he could come over after all but instead it was JT.

"Hey whats up?" I asked

"Not much. Being grounded is not fun." JT said

"Believe me I have been there before." I said

"It turns out everyone has there own plans today and I am all alone." JT said

"Same here, Branden was supposed to come over so we could rehearse for nationals but he canceled because he had an emergency with the dog and had to take him to the vet." I said

"Oh that sucks but since were both alone right now maybe you could come over here so we can keep each other company?" JT asked

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea. Your grounded JT, and I don't think your dad would be to happy if you have a friend over." I said

"Just come over please." JT said

"I don't know if that's such a great idea." I said

"Look I would drive over to your house if I could find where my dad is hiding my car keys. I bet he got smart this time and took the keys with him on the fishing trip." JT said

"I'll come over but only for a little while though." I said

"See you soon." JT said

"You too." I said and then hung up my cell phone.

I got in my car and drove to JT's house. It was only a few minutes away. In fact his house is close enough to walk to but I just figured I would take my car.

"So what is everyone so busy with that they left you alone?" I asked

"My dad is on his annual fishing trip with his dad, My mom went to the horse stables with Rosie, Rochelle and Elizabeth went to the mall." JT said

"Well my dad took Tyler to his doctors appointment, My mom took Darcy and Will to the mall to get some back to school cloths." I said

"So your dad got back from his business meeting." JT said

"Last night, he had to stay a few extra days because my grandma was in the hospital. He was already in California anyway and her health hasn't been that good lately so my dad thought that it might be the last time the he would be able to see her. My grandpa on my moms side passed away three years ago and my mom never got to say a proper goodbye. My moms mom and my dads dad are still doing fairly well for their age." I said

"My biological grandma on my dads side passed before me and my sisters where born so I never got to actually meet her. My dads step mom passed away 5 years ago but we where never that close. My dad is spending more time with his dad now and that is why they go on an annual fishing trip. Both of my grandparents on my moms side are still doing well for their age." JT said

"At least your grandparents still leave in this area of Pennsylvania. My grandma Claudia lives on the west coast, My grandpa Jamie lives in the mid west. I only have my grandma Ashley that still lives Rosewood." I said

"Actually I wanted to ask your opinion of something. As you know I am the captain of the varsity basketball team and since Tyler can't play he losses his co captain position so I have to help the coach pick a new one. The coach was thinking about moving Enzo Dilaurentis-Fields from JV up into the Varsity level this year so he could be the co caption." JT said

"I know his twin sister Alex." I said

"That is why I wanted your opinion. Plus your brother doesn't exactly know that because he is not playing that he also doesn't have his co caption position so I thought that maybe you could tell him for me." JT said

"So you want me to be the one that disappoints him." I said

"I watched Enzo play in the summer city league a few weeks ago and he is just as good if not better then Tyler. I talked to the summer league coach and he said that Enzo was the best one on the team this summer." JT said

"Why can't you just tell your coach that you want Tyler to remain co caption and Enzo can play on the varsity team to make up for Tyler not playing?" I asked

"I could but it is not fair for the whole team if the co caption is injured and can't play." JT said

"But it's not fair to my brother who not only can't play but can't remain as the co caption." I said

"Well its not fair for you to have a boyfriend that's not totally honest with you." JT yelled

"What are you talking about?" I asked

JT them showed me all the texts that Rochelle and Branden had sent to each other.

"There just friends so there is nothing wrong with this. They sent each other their senior pictures, what is wrong with that?" I asked

"It's wrong when Rochelle and Branden have a history that you probably know nothing about." JT said

"Rochelle and Branden shared one kiss because of the Kelsey trying to break Branden and I up scheme. So what and I am totally over that." I said

"Oh they shared a lot more then just that one kiss." JT said

"Tell me everything you know about Branden and Rochelle." I demanded

"It started when they where in 7th grade, Rochelle had a crush on Branden and he found out about it. They shared a few kisses but that was it. They remained just friends because they were to young to date. A year later he started dating Coco Dilaurentis and she started dating Adam Kahn. Then Coco and Adam started hanging out with each other and that lead to more then just hanging out. So my sister broke up with Adam and Branden broke up with Rochelle. Branden and Rochelle liked each other but decided they where better off as just friends. A few months after that you started dating Branden and I thought that Rochelle had gotten over her first crush." JT was interrupted

"I don't know of I want to hear the rest of this." I said interpreting JT

"Trust me you do want to know even if you hate me for telling you." JT said

"I could never hate you." I said

"So that takes us until about 6 months ago. Brandon broke up with you in February, You had your car accident, Your parents had found out about the prescription pain medication that you were taking, and my uncle went to jail because of it. Apparently sometime after that Rochelle and Branden started this friends with Benefits thing. I don't know how long it went on for or if its still going on." JT said

"How long have you known about this?" I asked

"I just found out this morning or I would have told you sooner, I'm sorry." JT said

"So did Rochelle just tell you all of this or did you have to do some snooping to find this out?" I asked

"I caught her in a lie and I confronted her about it and kind of forced her to tell me. Its a fairly long story but my dad gave her some money for school supplies and instead she ended up buying a home pregnancy test." JT said

"OMG Rochelle isn't pregnant is she?" I asked

"No although I only saw the box not the actual test so she could be lying to me. She said she made a mistake a few weeks ago and she swears it wasn't Branden." JT said

"Who could it be then?" I asked

"The only other guy that I saw that she had been texting recently was your brother." JT said

"That's wrong on so many different levels." I said

All of the sudden we went from talking to each other to making out with each other on the couch. The Cavanaughs home phone rang but JT ignored it. It got really intense for a few minutes and then we were interrupted by the ring of JTs cell phone. JT broke away from the kiss to she who was calling him.

"It's my dad, I have to answer it or his is going to think that I am up to something bad." JT said

"Go ahead, I will just sit here and think about what just happened." I said

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Deylia sat on the couch and was deep in thought while JT talked to his dad on the phone.

"Hello" JT said

_"I was just calling to check up on you and make sure you were behaving." Toby said_

"I'm fine dad, don't worry I am not getting into any trouble." JT said

_"Ok well I trust that you know the rules of being grounded." Toby said_

"Yes dad, no parties, no friends over, and no girls either unless they are my sisters or my cousin." JT said

_"Are you sure you are home because no one picked up the home phone. I called it right before I called your cell?" Toby asked_

"I am the only one home. I must have been in the bathroom when you called." JT said

_"Where is everyone?" Toby asked_

"Mom is with Rosie at the stables. Rochelle and Elizabeth went to the mall." JT said

_"Rochelle didn't ask you for any money for the mall right? That girl has got to find her debit card so she stops asking for money." Toby asked_

"She asked me for $20 and she said it was for gas money. She said that she was using gift cards to pay for things at the mall." JT said

"_Well I will be back sometime tomorrow night, if you need anything just call me." Toby said_

"Bye, Love you dad." JT said and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, we should probably talk about what happened before my dad called." JT said

"I don't want to talk about it." Deylia said

"Look, I saw you playing with your promise ring and I don't know if your upset with me or upset with Branden." JT said

"Maybe a little bit of both but if Brandens not being faithful to me then why should I be faithful to him." Deylia said

"What are you suggesting?" JT asked

"I think we should go upstairs to your room and continue what were doing." Deylia said

JT couldn't believe what Deylia was suggesting but he went along with it anyway. The two of them went upstairs to JTs bedroom and continued what they were doing moments before. JT closed and looked his bedroom door just to make sure they wouldn't get caught if someone came home. They didn't waste any time and before they knew it they had taken off each others shirts. Before things got any further JT suddenly pulled away.

"Whats wrong? Do you not want to do this?" Deylia asked

"I do but I just don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do." JT said

"Tyler told me about your crush on me." Deylia said

"So you really want to do this?" JT asked

"Yes." Deylia said

Without anymore hesitation JT and Deylia had slept together. Neither one of them regretted their actions yet.

"So did this really just happen or was I dreaming the whole thing?" Deylia asked

"Oh it really happened." JT said

"Just to be clear how long have you had a crush on me?" Deylia asked

"We where in 7th grade and you slipped on something that was spilled on the cafeteria floor. You where carrying your lunch tray and you dropped your food on the floor. You where upset so I let you split my lunch that day." JT said

"Wait so you had a crush on me even before I started dating Branden, I can't believe I didn't know about this until recently." Deylia said

"I would have asked you out right then and there but we were only like 13 at the time." JT said

"This is kind of embarrassing to ask but was this your first time?" Deylia asked

"If you must know this was my second time, not only was it my first time with you but it was better then my actual first time." JT said

"I can't really compare you to Branden because my actual first time was special. We waited two years after our first kiss to take that next step." Deylia said

"I waited 10 months but then just a few weeks later I was like why did we take that step." JT said

A moment later they heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

"You need to hide now." JT said

"Where." Deylia asked

"My bathroom or my closet." JT said

Deylia got out of bed, grabbed her cloths, and hid in JT closet. JT got up and dressed as well. When JT heard a knock on his door he almost jumped. JT didn't know who was on the other side of the door until he opened it.

"What do you want now Rochelle?" JT asked

"Chill out, I am just giving you your $20 back. It turns out that my debit card was under the seat in my car. You can thank Elizabeth because she was the one that found it." Rochelle said

"Thanks you can mind your own business and leave now." JT said

"What are you trying to hide JT?" Rochelle asked

"Nothing I just want some alone time." JT said

"I can tell your lying. If Deylia is hiding in your room you might as well just tell me because you know I am going to find out anyway." Rochelle said

"She's not here. I talked to her on the phone today but that's it." JT said

"Then why is her car in front of our house?" Rochelle asked

"I had to borrow it from her because dad still has my keys." JT said

"I have my ways of finding out the truth. Tyler and I are friends now that we slept together." Rochelle said slipping out the truth about who she slept with a few weeks ago.

"I knew it was him but why would you sleep with your ex best friends younger brother?" JT asked

"It was my birthday and everyone else was busy. Mom was running errands, dad was with Rosie at the stables, Elizabeth was at gymnastics, and you where at the community watching that basketball game. I was all alone and Tyler called the home phone after you didn't answer your cell phone. He was all alone as well because his dad was out of town, his mom was out with his two little siblings, and Deylia was at Brandens house. So I went over to Tylers house but we where only planing on watching a movie. We watched a romantic comedy and in the middle of the movie the DVD stopped working and then it just happened. Tyler agreed that it was best if we kept it a one time thing and didn't tell anyone. Tyler doesn't know anything about the fact that I thought I was pregnant but It turned out that I was just a little bit late." Rochelle said

Rochelle left JTs room. JT was able to sneak Deylia out of the house. Deylia had heard the conversation between Rochelle and JT. Then JT spent some time with his other sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth had hurt her ankle and was currently icing it.

"If mom or dad asks Rochelle and I went to the mall and I tripped on the stairs." Elizabeth said

"How did you really hurt your ankle?" JT asked

"After the mall Rochelle and I went to the playground. I was doing a dismount of the monkey bars and I landed wrong." Elizabeth said

"It looks swollen, I would go see a doctor if I where you." JT said

"It's fine, I just need to ice it. The new girl Catalina Bancroft competes at the elite level and is so much better then me." Elizabeth said

"Well Catalina has a lot more training and practice then you have." JT said

"She told me that she was home schooled. She spent 6 to 8 hours a day/ 6 days a week in the gym training. Plus she trained at Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Center since she was five years old. That gym and Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in Boulder, Colorado are the top two gyms in the country." Elizabeth said

"Well I don't think mom and dad would let you do this but if you where really serious about competing at a higher level you could always find a host family in Denver, Colorado or Boulder, Colorado then you could train at one of those gyms." JT said

"I'm not Gabby Douglas, I would never be good enough to compete at the Olympics. Catalina is good enough but not me. So I might as well just quit again because I am never going to be good enough to win against her." Elizabeth said

"Well maybe if you hadn't quit for a few years and then all of the sudden decided that you wanted to start gymnastics again." JT said

"I quit because I thought that mom and dad weren't supporting me enough. They always went to your little league games but every Saturday that I had a meet they both had to work." Elizabeth said

"Well the same thing is happening now. Rochelle and I are taking turns driving you to and from your practices. I'm sorry I didn't stay the last time but I had other things to do. Just because I don't attend your meets, that doesn't mean that I don't support you and I'm sure that our parents are the same way. Don't quit again just because your're not the best gymnast at your gym." JT said

"I wanted to start gymnastics again because Rochelle had field hockey, Rosie has show jumping, you have basketball and baseball, and I had no sports or after school activities. I guess I probably should have just joined a club after school but I missed gymnastics. Now I made it on the schools varsity team so I think I made the right decision." Elizabeth said

"Its really not about winning every meet or every game in my case. Playing sports is all about having fun. Its practically impossible to win every time." JT said

Their mom had gotten home but no one seemed to notice.

"I wish someone had told me that when I was your age." Spencer said

"Mom, when did you get home?" Elizabeth asked

"A little while ago. I heard what you said about your dad and I not supporting your gymnastics. I'm sorry if we made it seem that way. Your dad and I are two very busy adults between work, taking care of all four of our wonderful kids, and other adults responsibilities like paying bills. Elizabeth, it may seem like your dad and I don't support your Gymnastics but you have to remember that we have been paying for your leotards, the monthly fee to train at your gym, and competition fees. Gymnastics is a lot more expensive sport then Basketball and Baseball are. You also have to be thankful that you have two loving parents that can afford to pay for that stuff." Spencer said

**Please PM and review this chapter and story in general**

**Discussion**** questions**

**Do you think Spencer and Toby where to hard on JT in the flashback?**

**Should Rochelle get in trouble with the law for Sleeping with Tyler? Rochelle just turned 18 and Tyler is still 15 for a few more weeks. This makes Rochelle a legal adult and Tyler is still an underage minor.**

**Do you think Caleb is going out of town a lot for business or for other reasons?**

**Will Elizabeth and the new girl Catalina Bancroft become friends or enemys? **

**Thanks for reading. In the next chapter you will learn more about Catalina Bancroft and her family.**


	4. Gymnastics and Moving Bancroft Family

_**Here is the next chapter. This will be about the new character Catalina Bancroft. Her bio is below and the chapter will begin after the bio. This chapter will take place in August. This Character was created by BellaRosa17, so thank you for creating Catalina for me.  
><strong>_

_**Love Interest for Enzo DiLaurentis Fields**_

_**Full Name(First and Last): Catalina Bancroft**_  
><em><strong>Age: 16<strong>_  
><em><strong>MaleFemale: Female**_  
><em><strong>Appearance(Hair color, Eye color, ETC.) She has long dark brown wavy hair that stops two inches past her shoulders with pink highlights. Cat likes to have it just fall down her back and hang freely. She has these hazel green eyes that are a great contrast against her light brown complexion(Think Taylor Russell complexion). She has a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, lean frame at 5"6'. Her arms have some muscle build in them but not most people can tell right away from looking at her. She has a flat-toned stomach but with a little curve in her hips. She has a athletic build to her, thanks to years of gymnastics.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Year: Junior<strong>_

_**Personality: Cat very smart, more observant than people thinks she is. People are drawn to her, whether they like it or not. She likes making friends and getting others to embrace life. She prefers to be positive and embrace her life than competitiveness unless it has to deal with gymnastic and then all bets are off. She has a vibrant nature that draws people to her. Catalina is very bluntly honest and doesn't apologize for it(especially since she really hasn't attended a real school before). She loves to laugh. She's cunning, loyal and protective over her friends and family. She does have a temper when someone talks about her heritage or her friends, she never goes down without having the last word. She's a fighter.**_

_**Then just some info on their family: Do they have any siblings? Yes.**_

_**Family Background: Her parents moved her from Denver, Colorado the summer before her Junior Year. Well, technically her junior year. She was home-schooled and tutored when they lived there because she spent more time practicing in a gym than in school. She was a great gymnast, she ranked in the top 3 and on her way to compete in the Worlds Competition. She started receiving letters but they didn't seem that bad to her but her parents had other ideas. Her father was offered a position as Chief Doctor at Radley Sanitarium and seeing as the letters where becoming more frequent he took the job. Her mom is a Young Adult author. She writes the "Looking Glass" series. She was so upset, she had to give up her dream for some anonymous letter sender. So she died her hair with pink highlights. Her parents gave her a deal, she'll still be able to do her gymnastics in Philadelphia after school and on the weekends but she'll go to regular school. She has an older brother who's in college at the University of Colorado-Denver.**_

_**Are their parents Rich, Poor, or Middle class?: She'd say her parents are semi-rich. I mean she never had to want for anything and her mom's book sell really well all over the world. **_

_**Lastly how close is the character to their parents and/or siblings?: She's closer to her mom, Helena than she is to her dad and brother. Mostly because she spent ages 5 to 16 training 24/7 on being the best gymnast she could be. Which means she didn't do much of anything else. Her mom being a writer was able to be around her a lot more than any other person in her family and she always goes to her mom with any problem. Her dad can be very analytical and logical than understand why a his daughter wants to become a Olympic gymnast. Don't get her wrong she loves her dad, but they haven't found common ground with each other. Her older brother, Jasper is in his second year of College when their parents moved and they didn't want him to have to transfer his sophomore with hardly any warning so they all decided to have him stay in Colorado and continue to go to school while the family moved. With four year difference between the two the only thing they have in common is the fact that they both do sports but where Jasper was Mr. Outgoing Football and Baseball player, Catalina preferred her singular yet competitive sport. She wasn't as outgoing as her brother, but she was still well liked, though she had a tendency to be too competitive.**_

_**Her Mom's Looking Glass series(in case you want to use it in your story): **_  
><em><strong>The first book: Is about this teen girl discovering that after her sixteenth birthday that her normal life she though she lived with her boyfriend Logan, her friends and dad was an illusion. She received this mirror in the mail from a mother she hasn't seen since she was seven. The note attached to it says that everything she thought she knew is about to change. The reflection kept flickering but when she touched it, she was sucked into it. She discovered that not only was her mother some where in this world she never knew existed, she's also the princess to the land.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Second Book: After saving the land of Reflectis, she has a decision to make. Will she stay in a land and find her mother? Or will she return back to her life, normal life before she fell into her mirror? And what will she do with her love for Sage when Logan is sucked into Reflectis by her mirror. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Third Book: Currently working on<strong>_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnastics and Moving for the Bancroft Family.<strong>

**_Catalina's_**_** POV**_

_August 2nd_

Moving was something new to me. I had always lived in the same house in a suburb just outside of Denver, Colorado. Now we just moved into a brand new house in a suburb just outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. We moved because my dad got a job offer at Radley. He had a perfect job working as the chief of staff doctor at University of Colorado- Denver Medical Center. I still don't understand why he took this job offer and moved our family halfway across the country. My older brother Jasper stayed in Colorado but that is because he is going into his third year at University of Colorado - Denver. He is studying Sports medicine but that's only because our dad wants him to get a career in the medical field. Jaspers true dream is to play in the NFL or the MLB. I am the only one in my family that knows this about Jasper.

University of Colorado - Denver was the perfect school for Jasper. He plays college level Football and Baseball at UCD. The university was less then 30 minutes from our old house in Colorado so Jasper was able to come home some weekends. He didn't make it to everyone of my Gymnastic Meets but he went to as many as he could when sports or university coursework wasn't in the way. He supported me in my dream of becoming an Olympic gymnast more then our mom and dad do. My mom does support me but my dad thinks my dream is a waste of time.

"I'm going to the grocery store, Do you want anything?" My mom asked

"Protein bars and Chocolate Milk." I said

"Do you want the organic stuff?" My mom asked

"What ever they have mom." I said

"Why don't you get out of bed and take Roxie for a walk while I'm gone." My mom said

Roxie was the Bancroft's family Golden Retriever. She had been rescued from the shelter as pup about three years ago. They decided to get a dog before Jasper went to University because they thought it would be good for Catalina. Mr. and Mrs. Bancroft had been right. That dog had helped Catalina. Catalina was not a fan of changes and the dog really helped when Jasper left for University.

"I'm not really up to it." I said

"I know your not really settled in yet but if you get out of the house it might help you get used to the new surroundings." My mom said

I got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. We didn't have much in the house to eat but I was able to find a cereal box and bananas. So I had a bowl of cereal and a banana. After I was done eating my dad came into the kitchen and handed me a box.

"What is this for?" I asked

"It has your name on it so I just figured you would want to unpack it since it is your stuff." My dad said

"Thanks dad but can I just put this box in my room and unpack it later?" I asked

"Yes but please be careful because I think your laptop is in that box." My dad said

"Did mom talk to you about finding a new gymnastics place for me?" I asked

"Ask her when she gets back. I think she was online last night looking them up for you. " My dad said

"It sounds like your were trying to avoid answering the question." I said

"I wish your were like your brother and had a more realistic dream." My dad said

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air. I'm also taking Roxie with me." I said

"Great idea, Take your cell phone and try not to get lost." My dad said

"My cell phone has a GPS in it so If I do get lost I think I can find my way home." I said

After I took the box up to my room. I went out for a run with Roxie. Golden Retrievers were great pets. She was my running mate, and my best friend. Yes I considered my dog as my best friend because I really didn't have one. I had lots of friends back in Colorado but most of them were my competitors. An hour later I was back home and took a shower. My mom was back from the store and I helped her unpack the food.

"Thanks." My mom said

"No problem." I said

"I was online last night and found a Gymnastics place for you. They are having an open house on August 9th and I think you should check it out." My mom said

"Thanks mom for supporting my dream unlike dad." I said

"Of course Catalina, you're my daughter I would support you no matter what. Gymnastics is a really competitive sport and your dad just doesn't want to see you lose your dream that you've had since you were 5. I hope you can go to the Olympics one day and prove him wrong with every medal you win." My mom said

I ate lunch with my parents and then I went upstairs to unpack the boxes in my room. Roxie was laying on my bed watching me unpack. I started with the box my dad gave me because my laptop was in it. I went on the website that my mom had given me. It looked like a really great gym to train at except for the fact that no Olympic gymnastics have trained there. I was about to unpack the rest of the boxes when a video call from Jasper came in on my laptop.

"Hey, Whats up?" Jasper asked

"Not much, just busy unpacking." I said

"That sounds fun." Jasper said

"Not really." I said

"It's kind of boring here because not everyone has moved into their dorms yet. I do have a pre season football practice in a little while." Jasper said

"Thats what I'm going to miss the most, Not going to your home games although Gymnastics got in the way with most of them anyway so I was only able to go to a few." I said

"We play an away game at University of Pennsylvania later in the season so maybe you can go to that game or at least watch it on TV." Jasper said

"So whats the plan, Are you going to stay in Colorado for two more years?" I asked

"Yes but I plan on going to see you over Christmas and New Years. Then I won't be able to visit again until the summer." Jasper said

"Mom found a Gymnastics place for me and I am going to the open house next weekend." I said

"Everything is going to work out fine. I'm not exactly happy about dads new job either. I hate not being able to come home on the weekends sometimes. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to but you have to make the best of it." Jasper said

"I don't get it though. Dad had the perfect job back in Colorado. We had a perfect life and now it's all different. I have to go to a real public school and you are so far away from us now." I said

"So when are you getting rid of those pink highlights in your hair?" Jasper asked

"Soon Jasper, I just need them in long enough to prove to our parents that I can have my dream and still be the daughter that they wanted me to be." I said

"I will let you get back to unpacking and tell Roxie I miss her." Jasper said

"She's right here." I said and Roxie let out a quiet bark.

After I was done talking with Jasper, I unpacked the rest of the boxes.

* * *

><p><em>August 9th<em>

Today I was going to the open house at the Gym I was going to be training at. My mom had to drive me. I have my licence but my parents are not the kind of parents that spoil their 16 year with a car when they get their licence. Jasper had to wait until he was 18 and graduated high school before he got his own car and I had to do the same. My mom dropped me off and I thanked her for the ride.

I was given a tour first and then I was able to watch part of a meet that was going on. The Gym was a little but smaller then my old gym but it still looked like a nice place.

"So that's basically the tour. Do you have any questions?" A gym coach said

"So whats my chances of training here and going to the Olympics?" I asked

"Well that just depends on how good you are?" A gym coach said

"I have my leotard in my gym bag so I could show you." I said

"Ok, the meet going on currently is just about over." A gym coach said

I went into the bathroom to change into my leotard. I went back out and did a quick warm up.

"Catalina, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Cavanaugh. I have coached her in the past and she is actually quite talented." A gym coach said

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Catalina and i'm just moved here from Denver Colorado." I said

"You two partner up and spot each other." A gym coach said

"But my brother is going to be here really soon to pick me up. He texted me and said that he was just running a little bit late." Elizabeth said

The coach watched as Elizabeth and I took turns on all 4 of the events. She was good but I was still better then her on Vault and Beam. Bars and Floor it was two close to call which one of us was better. Elizabeth and I where talking. I told her a little bit about my family and she told me a little bit about hers. My mom had texted me telling me that I had to find my own ride home.

"Do you think your brother would mind if he could give me a ride home. My mom just texted me that she couldn't pick me up and my dad is at his new job." I asked

"No, JT's really cool. I get it my parents both work on Saturdays sometimes, Mostly from home on the weekend but sometimes they have to go to the office." Elizabeth said

"What do your parents do for a living?" I asked

"My mom works in family law and my dad owns his own construction company." Elizabeth said

"Well my mom writes books and my dad just started working as the Chief of Staff doctor at Radley. He used to work as the head doctor at University of Colorado - Denver medical center. My brother actually is in the medical program at UOC - Denver. He's going into his Junior year studying sports medicine but only to please my dad who wants him to become a doctor. He plays Football and Baseball there to." I said

"Thats cool, My brother plays Basketball and Baseball. My uncle was a doctor but he ended up loosing his medical licence. It's a long story and I really don't want to go into the details right now. So anyway are you going to be going to Rosewood High when school starts in a few weeks?" Elizabeth said

"Yes, I was home schooled before but I have to start my Junior year at an actual public school." I said

"I am going into my sophomore year.. Rosewood High is a really great school. My mom graduated from there and my dad went there as well." Elizabeth said

JT showed up to pick up Elizabeth.

"If that's your brother then he is cute." I said

"Yes that is my brother but if we are going to be friends then he is off limits. There are plenty of other cute boys at Rosewood High that are not blood related to me." Elizabeth said

"I see you made a new friend." JT said

"I hate to ask you but Elizabeth said it would be cool with you if I asked you for a ride home." I said

"I normally would say yes but I have to go back to the Community recreation center for a little while. I have just enough time to take my sister home before I have to go back." JT said

"We can go with you to the Community Rec. center for a little while. I'm sure Catalina won't mind." Elizabeth said

"Thats fine, It won't take that long. It's just a summer youth Basketball game that I was watching with the high school varsity coach. He wants to move Enzo from the JV team up to Varsity for the new season and since I am the varsity team caption I was watching Enzo play on the summer league. His sister Alex was at the game watching." JT said

My new friends brother drove us. He seemed like a really great guy but Elizabeth was right. We where watching the rest of the game.

"So which one is Enzo?" I asked

"The one wearing shirt 21. He's the best player that this summer league has." JT said

"You got that right, He should have been playing on the Rosewood High Varsity team for the past two seasons." Alex said

"Well since Tyler is out for the start of the season Enzo now has the chance to play varsity basketball." JT said

After the game JT left Elizabeth and I to talk because he had to go tell Enzo the good news.

"So do you have a lot of friends at Rosewood high?" I asked

"I only have a few but the only reason we are friends is because our parents were friends with each other in high school." Elizabeth said

"Is Rosewood a small town then because everyone seems to know each other." I said

"It not that small but my mom was part of a group of five best friends. They all decided to stay in Rosewood and raise their own familys. Once a year during the summer we do this picnic in the park. All my moms old friends get together and we join in to so its almost like a big family reunion." Elizabeth said

"Wow, I wish I had that with my family." I said

"Well, its not as great as it seems. I don't get along with some of them. The girl that assisting the youth team coach. She got herself into trouble and blamed it all on me. Her name is Jayde and the youth team coach is her dad. Well anyway before she turned 18 she had a fake ID and bought some cigarettes with it. Her parents caught her but she told them that the Fake ID was mine and I dared her to buy something with it. My parents found out about it, they believed me but I still got in trouble for having a Fake ID in my purse that I didn't know I had. Later Jayde confessed to my parents the truth and she told them that she made a copy of her fake ID and stuck it on my purse. I am just happy that Jayde is leaving for University in two weeks so I won't have to deal with her anymore." Elizabeth said

"Wow, I hope everyone not that mean." I said

"No, Just some people." Elizabeth said

Pretty much everyone else had left. JT and Enzo were playing a friendly game of one on one basketball.

"Your brothers really good at basketball." I said

"He used to play in this summer league. He stated young. One day he was watching a NCAA game with my dad and that's when he decided he wanted to play. He was really bad at first but years of practice has paid off." Elizabeth said

The boys suddenly lost control of the ball and it ended up in the bleachers where the girls were sitting almost hitting Catalina.

"I'm so sorry. It didn't hit you though right?" Enzo asked

"No but you boys better be more careful." I said

"If there's anything I can do to make up for almost hitting you with the basketball I would be happy to do it." Enzo said

"Can I have your cell phone number?" I asked

"Why would you want my number?" Enzo asked

"Your're cute and I was wondering if we could maybe hangout sometime?" I asked

"Hang out like a date?" Enzo asked

"If that's what you want." I said

I managed to get a boys number and I have only been here for a week.

* * *

><p><em>August 16th<em>

After being here for two weeks I was finally settled in. My parents were proud of me for making a friend so quickly. Elizabeth had been really nice to me and I was happy that I would already know someone when I started school in two and a half weeks. My dad actually had the day off of work today so we were together as a family for once.

Enzo and I had texted each other a lot in the past week but we haven't made any plans to hang out yet. I sent Enzo a quick text.

"If my parents allow it would you like to come over next weekend." I texted Enzo

"Sure but what would we do?" Enzo texted back almost immediately

"I don't know, Maybe just watch a movie or something." I texted Enzo

"Sounds great, Text me later and let me know if your parents allow it." Enzo texted back.

Later that night I was eating dinner with my family.

"So I was if I could maybe have a friend over next week?" I asked

"Is it that Gymnastics teammate that you said you made friends with?" My dad asked

"No actually it's a boy. I meet him last week and we have been texting all week." I said

"Catalina your only 16 and you're already interested in boys." My dad said

"We're just friends dad nobody said anything about us dating each other yet." I said

"I think that's great. Jasper had a girlfriend at 16 so you never know." My mom said

"So can I ask him over or not?" I asked

"I guess it's okay as long as your mom is home because I'll be working most of the day." My dad said

"Thanks." I said

So later that night I told my parents all about Enzo and then I texted him before I went to bed.

"My parents said that you could come over next Saturday if that works for you." I texted Enzo

"Thats good, how about 2 PM if that works for you." Enzo texted back

"Yes it does." I texted Enzo

"See you in a week then." Enzo texted back

I went to bed really happy that night. It was the first time in weeks that I actually felt like I was home and where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><em>August 23<em>

Enzo was coming over later this afternoon. I was excited for my mom to meet him but also nervous because I wanted her to like him. Enzo arrived exactly at 2 PM when I was expecting him. I introduced him to my mom and then I gave him the tour of the house.

"Wow this is a really nice home." Enzo said

"You should have seen the house we had in Colorado. It was even bigger then this one." I said

"Your parents must be rich then." Enzo said

"I wouldn't say were extremely rich but my dad is a doctor and my parents can afford to pay for my Gymnastics training so yes my family has money." I said

"Well I guess your lucky then." Enzo said

Enzo and I hung out for a little while. We watched a movie and played board games. My mom was checking in on us and brought us a snack. It only bothered me a little bit that my mom was keeping such a watchful eye on Enzo and I.

"If you want to stay for dinner you're more then welcome to. I'm just starting it now so it won't be ready for an hour." My mom said

"No actually I should get going but I had a great time." Enzo said

After saying goodbye he left.

"Maybe your friend can stay for dinner another time." My mom said

"I think you scared him off." I said

"I didn't mean to." My mom said

"Is dad going to be home for dinner tonight?" I asked

"No, he had to cover another shift so he won't be home until really late."My mom said

"Of course because you know he cares more about his job then this family." I said

"Catalina, don't say that about your dad." My mom said

"Well if it weren't for him I would still be in Colorado getting ready for worlds. They have those host family things you know. I could have stayed in Colorado with another family." I said

"Your dad and I thought it was best if you came here with us. Jasper offered to get an apartment near UOC - Denver so you could room with him and continue training at your old gym but your dad wouldn't allow him to do that." My mom said

"So it is all dad's fault." I said

"In some ways yes but in other ways no. We made the decision to move together. Yes it was mostly because of your dads new job but there were some other reasons why we moved as well." My mom said

My mom and I were alone that whole night. My dad got home from work sometime after I went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>August 30th<em>

Labor day weekend had arrived. I would be starting at my new school on Tuesday. My dad was working another double shift today. He was working a double shift today because he wanted Monday off. I had another Skype chat with Jasper today. I told him I was all ready for school to start on Tuesday even though I really didn't want to go to an actual public school. I have been back to the Gymnastics place a few times in the last 2 weeks. Tryouts for Rosewood Highs Varsity Gymnastics team were over the last two weeks and I had made the team. Elizabeth was on the team as well and I was happy to be able to do Gymnastics with her. She told me all about Rosewood high. I visited the school earlier this week to get a tour and my schedule. Since I was home schooled before I have never had an actual schedule. I had to study for a certain number of hours a day but I was in the gym more then I was actually studying for school. Now I would be in school 7 hours a day / 5 days a week. I would only be in the gym for 10 to 15 hours a week since I only had after school and the weekend to train.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure how involved Catalina will be in this story. I have her as a minor character but since she will be interacting with some of the other characters that will allow me to include her more.<strong>

**What are your thoughts on the new character?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapter? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**


	5. School is Back in Session

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing this chapter in both Bella Kingstons POV and Tyler Rivers POV. The POV may switch back and forth but I will do my best to be clear about it. There is also be a flashback in this chapter so please read carefully.**

**Rosewood High is back in Session**

**Tylers POV**

JT drooped me off at home after only my second day of school this year. I was ready for sophomore year to be over and it only just started.

"How was school today?" My dad asked

I was surprised because I didn't think he would be home from work yet.

"It sucked. Do you realize how hard it is to get around school on crutches. What are you doing home already. I thought you would be working super late again." I said

"Your sister had to deal with the same thing earlier this year. I left early today but that means I am going to have to stay late tomorrow. You only have a few PT appointments left and you will be of those crutches any day now." My dad said

"I thought you were supposed to take my to physical therapy after school tomorrow." I said

"I guess you are going to have to find someone else to take you." My dad said

"Who. Your working late, mom has a PTA meeting, Deylia has dance rehearsals with Branden, and JT has a basketball meeting after school tomorrow." I said

"Bella, she is your girlfriend and it would give the two of you some time to spend together." My dad said

"Dad, I can't ask her. I have been trying to avoid her at school and that's just going to confuse her even more." I said

"What's going on? Your acting like you and Bella broke up." My dad asked

"I broke things of with Bella two months ago." I said

"So if you broke up with Bella before you went to see her in London then why did you go then?" My dad asked

"I had to dad. Bella could have died and it would have been all my fault." I said

"You can't put the blame on yourself. Bellas a really great girl and if you still love her then you will find a way to be together again." My dad said

"Well now her mom is trying to keep us apart. I called Bella to invite her over on Labor day like you and mom said I could. Bellas cell went strait to voice mail. I don't know why but I didn't bother to leave a message. Then I tried her home number thinking Bella would be the one to answer it but her mom answered it instead. She told me that I was ruining Bellas life and that I needed to leave her alone." I said

"Don't listen to Bellas mom. I know your mom and I weren't supportive of your relationship with her but we will be if you just give Bella another chance. Bellas drug addiction issues have nothing to due with you." My dad said

"Thanks dad." I said

"Who are you going to go to that Justin Timberlake concert with. Your mom and I bought those tickets for your 16th birthday and we thought that you would be taking Bella. The concert is on the 20th of September so it was just in time for your 16th birthday." My dad said

"Actually I kind of wanted to take JT. Justin Timberlake is his favorite Pop/R&B artist. Bella and I are going to go to homecoming the following weekend as friends. I haven't asked her yet but I hope she says yes." I said

"Thats great. Your sister is planing on going homecoming dress shopping this weekend so you should go with her and help her pick one out." My dad said

"Dad she has Bella for that." I said

"I know but it is a great brother/sister thing for the two of you to do. You help her pick a dress out and she will help you pick an outfit out in return. Was I the last one to know about your break up with Bella?" My dad said

"No, The only person I told was JT. Deylia found out when she went to visit Bella in London. I would think Bella told her parents by now." I said

"So your mom doesn't even know about this." My dad said

"No and I don't plan on telling her." I said

That night my mom had conversation with me after my dad told her that I broke up with Bella two months ago.

"Why didn't you tell me two months ago?" My mom asked

I knew she must have been talking about my breakup with Bella

"I just didn't really tell anyone except JT." I said

"When you break up with someone it usually hurts both people but most of the time the girl hurts more. I have found from personal experience that is is better to have someone to talk to then keep your feelings bottled up inside. I know you were the one that broke up with her but why would you just leave her heartbroken like that." My mom asked

"Things weren't working out and I thought is was better to break up with her rather then carry on a relationship if the chances of it working it were slim." I said

"In some cases it is but in your case it may have been better to wait so you could do it face to face." My mom said

"I broke up with Bella over Skype so it was close enough to actually being face to face." I said

"Do you still love Bella?" My mom asked

"She still loves me and I'm not really sure if I feel the same way about her anymore. You should be happy now because you and dad never supported my relationship with Bella in the first place." I said

"It wasn't Bella that your dad and I had a problem with. It was Bellas parents. I just had a bad past with her dad and your dad just doesn't like her parents because he loves me." My mom said

"So Bella and I are like Romeo and Juliet in a way." I said

"Exactly you and Bella love each other but each others parents just can't get along with each other." My mom said

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

Being a junior meant you were a upperclassmen. Upperclassmen status doesn't really make you any more popular then the two previous years of high school as an underclassmen. Unless you were a cheerleader or some other sports jock but for me it didn't mean anything. Life at home kind of sucks right now so school is a great break from being at home. I was really surprised when Tyler sat down next to me at lunch.

"So are you talking to me now because the last two days you have been completely ignoring me?" I asked

"Is there any chance that you can take me to my physical therapy appointment after school today?" Tyler asked

"Sorry Tyler but I have this appointment that I really don't want to go to after school but my mom is making me so I have to go." I said

"What is your mom making you do that you don't want to do?" Tyler asked

"She wants me to see a councilor/therapist to talk about my feelings, issues, and problems." I said

"Does this have anything to due with the fact that you relapsed on drugs over the summer?" Tyler asked

"Yes, My own mom doesn't trust me anymore. She literally expects me to tell her everything. She won't even let me have a private phone conversation with Deylia." I said

"She told me that I was ruining your life and I needed to leave you alone." Tyler said

"My mother told you that." I said

"Last Saturday night I called your cell first but it went strait to voice mail. I called your home phone and your mom answered. I was calling to invite you over to my house. My parents thought it would have been nice for you to join us on Labor Day for a meal. I told your mom that I was inviting you over but she said that you were not aloud to go to my house. Then she told me that your drug relapse was my fault and for me to stay out of your life." Tyler said

"I must have already been sleeping by the time you called. I would have been happy to see you on Monday if I had known I was invited over." I said

"I really want to see you outside of school but I don't know how to get around your mom." Tyler said

"I could skip my appointment and take you to physical therapy." I said

"That would be great." Tyler said

After school that day I was waiting outside my car for Tyler. I was waiting outside the car because I knew I was going to have to help him get in since he is still on crutches. All of the sudden Ryan walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Lets just say you give me something I want and I will give you something you want in return." Ryan said

"If you want a ride back to my house I can't help you because I'm not going strait home." I said

"I have my car here so why would I need a ride." Ryan said

"Then what do you want Ryan?" I asked

"If you hook up with me I can get you some drugs." Ryan said

"Ew, One our parents are dating so that practically makes us step siblings and two I am not on drugs." I said

"They aren't married yet and we are not blood related so it wouldn't matter. Everyone knows that your summer was spent parting, drinking, and doing drugs." Ryan said

"I would never sleep with you no matter how desperate I was." I said

That didn't stop Ryan from Kissing me and touching me in places were he shouldn't. I tried to open my car door to get away from him but I couldn't. I tried to push him off me but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't let him to this to me. All of the sudden Tyler appeared and used his crutches to push us apart. I was able to get into my car. I was in tears but I could her what Tyler and Ryan were yelling about.

"What the H- do you think you were doing to Bella?" Tyler asked

"She wanted it." Ryan yelled

"You expect me to believe for one second that Bella wanted you to hook up with her. After all you have done to me and JT. Just leave her alone." Tyler yelled

I was sitting in the drivers seat and Tyler opened the back seat to put his crutches away and then he got in the passenger seat.

"Are you ok." Tyler asked

"No and I haven't been ok since the day you broke up with me." I cried out

"Did Ryan hurt you in anyway physically or emotionally?" Tyler asked

"He wanted to have sex with me and in exchange he was going to give me drugs. I told him no but he wouldn't listen. Do you believe me?" I was barley able to say.

"Of course I believe you Bella. Thats sexual assault. Ryan could go to Jail for that." Tyler said

"Ryan's not 18 until the end of October and don't forget his dad is a cop." I said

"You can't let Ryan get away with this. We have to tell your mom what happened." Tyler said

Before we left the school I connected my I phone into the cars radio system and hit shuffle. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift was the first song that it played.

"You can change it if you want," I said

"No, this song remands me of us actually." Tyler said

"Didn't I help you with the Romeo and Juliet unit you had last school year in English 9?" I asked

"Yes and I got an A because of you." Tyler said

"Your're lucky that my parents told me that I should save all my important school work from the previous years." I said

_I remembered the time that I helped Tyler with Romeo and Juliet. It was that one day back in the beginning of February where I was home alone with him and we were reading the play together. I was reading the Juliet parts and Tyler was reading the Romeo parts. We suddenly went from reading to making out with each other that day. I gently pushed the textbook off of my bed and we had shared our first time together. Well technically it had been our second time but it was the first real time because three months earlier we had a drunken hook up with each other. _

We were driving along and the next song was "All of Me" by John Legend. Another song that I loved but I didn't want to hear it with Tyler in the car.

"Branden and Deylia are doing there nationals dance to this song." Tyler said

"Deylia told me that." I said

The next song was "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift.

I was distracted by this song and I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was driving. I didn't realize that I ran a red light until I heard another car honk the horn and slam on the brakes. I had to swerve to avoid a head on collision.

"Bella that was really close." Tyler said

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just distracted." I said

"You need to pull over and take a breath. I don't want to get in another car accident. It's only been 7 months since Deylia lost control of her car." Tyler said

"Tyler I'm fine. We have less then another mile to drive before we are at the physical therapy place." I said

I wasn't fine because there was a cop tailing me and he put his sirens on to pull me over. I pulled over into a drugstore parking lot. I rolled down the window and waited for the cop to walk up. Of course it had to be Ryan's dad.

"Bella." He said

"Oh no, not you." I said

"Can I see your Licence and Registration please." He asked

Tyler handed me my purse which was on the floor in front of were Tyler was siting so I could get my licence. Tyler opened the glove box also on the passenger side front and found the car registration for me. I handed it to the police officer. He had to have recognized me since he has been living at my house. He went back to his police car and ran the licence through.

"I see that you have no prior incidents but since you haven't even had your licence for a year and a half yet I am going to have to give you a ticket for reckless driving and 3 points will be added on your licence." He said

He handed me a ticket with a $300 fine.

"Can't you just cut me a deal and just give me a warning or something?" I asked

"I am letting you off easy. Under normal circumstances you would have been arrested and brought into the station for questioning." I said

"What if I was Ryan. Would you let him off with just a warning?" I asked

"Have either of you been drinking?" He asked

"No." Tyler said

"You actually think I'm stupid enough to drink and drive. I'm not my father." I yelled

"Bella calm down, The one thing you should never do is yell at a police officer. Didn't they teach you that in drivers ed?" Tyler asked

"Bella, I am going to need you to get out of the car and do a real quick Breathalyzer test for me." He said

"I said I wasn't drinking meaning I'm completely sober." I yelled

"Bella, Just do what he wants you to do or you are going to end up in more trouble." Tyler said

I listened to the officer. He gave me a Breathalyzer test. He also made me walk in a strait line and recite the alphabet. I passed all three tests with flying colors. I got back in my car.

"I'm sorry but it is just my job to make a person go through these tests to make sure they haven't been drinking and driving." He said

"Is there anything else I need to do or am I free to go?" I asked

"Are you aware that the name on your drivers licence and the name on the car registration don't match?" He asked

"Yes my mom still needs to go to secretary of state to take my dads name off of the car registration." I said

"The tab is still good until January so as long as she gets in changed by then." He said

The officer left and we were only a little late to Tylers PT appointment. The appointment only took an hour. When we got back in the car Tyler told me his good news.

"I will be able to get the cast off and be off crutches within a week or so." Tyler said

"Thats great." I replied

"What did you mean when you said to Ryan dad earlier about not being your father?" Tyler asked

"He picked me up from school a few times and he was out drinking before hand. Of course I was to young to know that he was drunk but he had a few almost car accidents because he was drunk with me in the backseat of the car. One time he did get into an accident with me in the backseat of the car. My mom arrived just in time to see the cops handcuffing my dad and taking him to the police station for questioning. She drove me to the hospital to get me checked out and to make sure I was okay. I had a few cuts from broken glass but they were bad enough that I needed stitches on my forehead. Thats when my mom first found out about my dads drinking problems. He was lucky enough to only get a ticket for a DUI and child endangerment. He would have gone to Jail for a while if the other guy involved hadn't been drunk as well, ran a red light, and he was talking on his cell phone at the time of the collision. The other guy managed to not get injured at all. My dad had to go to court and he ending up paying a few thousand dollars in fines but that was better then Jail time."

_As I was telling Tyler the story I had a flashback/memory of my childhood._

_I was 9 years old and it was an average December day in London,England. It was almost Christmas but you wouldn't know because it was around 50 degrees out side and the sun was shining. Today was the last day at school before Holiday break started. I was a fourth grader at London Prep Academy and I actually didn't mind going to school 5 days a week from September - May. Having these next two weeks off meant being able to sleep in and have some quality time with my family. _

_My parents have been fighting recently. I don't know if its about money, My dads job, or something else. It was Friday so my mom had dropped me off at school and my dad was supposed to be picking me up. He was running a few minutes late but my dad is almost never on time to pick me up. At least this time he showed up before the school had to call one of my parents to pick me up. _

_Something seemed wrong but I didn't know what. We were only a few miles from home when it happened. The car my dad was driving had collided with another car. The car spun a few times and was hit again on the opposite side. My dad was able to get himself out but I was stuck since both back doors were damaged really bad and there was glass everywhere. It didn't take that long for the cops and the ambulances to come to the crash scene. They got me out of the backseat. The firetruck was also there because they where worried about the car blowing up but it didn't happen. My dad was in better condition then I was. Just a few cuts from the broken glass. The paramedics treated me first. They were asking me questions but I was crying so hard that I could barley talk._

_"Whats your name?" The paramedic asked_

_"Bella." I said_

_"How old are you." The paramedic asked_

_Using both my hands I held up 9 fingers._

_"9" I had quietly said _

_"This is going to hurt but you will feel a lot better soon." The Paramedic said_

_One of the paramedics got the glass out of forehead. Then they bandaged up the cuts on my forehead and a smaller cut on each one of my hands. One of the police officers kept a watch on me while the paramedics where treating my dad. _

_"Whats going to happen to my dad?" I asked_

_"After the paramedics treat him he is going to have to come to the station to answer some questions. DUI's are very serious things with very serious consequences." The cop said_

_"Whats a DUI?" I asked_

_"Driving Under the Influence of either drugs or alcohol." The cop said_

_Then my mom showed up so someone must have called her._

_"Mommy." I cried and then she hugged me_

_"What Happened? Are you alright?" My mom asked_

_"Daddy was driving and the car and another car hit each other. It was so scary." I said_

_"Wheres your dad?" My mom asked_

_"Over there." I said then pointed_

_My mom looked and he was being handcuffed by one of the responding police officers._

_"Are they arresting him?" My mom asked the officer that was sitting next to me._

_"He was driving drunk and they have to take him in for questing. Not only was he one and a half times over the legal limit but he also was driving with a child in the car. He could be in some serious trouble." The cop said_

_"You mean like he might have to go to Jail?" My mom asked_

_"Thats usually what happens in DUI's and child endangerment cases." The cop said_

_"You were wearing your seatbelt in the backseat right Bella." My mom said_

_"Yes." I said_

_"The seatbelt probably saved your daughters life. It must have been a hard collision and that seatbelt kept her from being thrown." The cop said_

_"Bella's ok right?" My mom asked the paramedics_

_"Yes, but I would still advise that you take Bella to the hospital and get her checked out. The cut from broken glass on her forehead was pretty deep and she might need stitches. They are also going to check for any signs of a concussion." The paramedic said_

_My mom grabbed my backpack and I followed her back to her car. I got in the backseat and put on my seatbelt. She got in the front drivers seat and drove me to the hospital._

_"Mom, I'm fine." I said_

_"You still need to get checked out." My mom said_

_"Why didn't daddy come with us?" I asked_

_"What your dad did was very irresponsible and he is going to have face the consequences of his actions." My mom said_

_"Whats going to happen to him?" I asked_

_"I don't know sweetie." My mom said_

_We were waiting in the emergency waiting room. It wasn't that busy but since it wasn't a real serious injury I had to wait for a doctor to see me. There was also a blood drive going on. My 9 year old self got board and started asking my mom questions._

_"Mommy, What it is a blood drive? I asked_

_"People donate blood and the doctor can transfer the blood into other people who need more blood in order to survive. Healthy people give it to cancer patents, auto accidents, or other people that have had blood loss." My mom said_

_"Can I give blood mommy?" I asked_

_"When your 17 you can. Your dad and I have donated a few times before. It feels really good to know that your blood can save another life." My mom said_

_"Is this the hospital that daddy works at?" I asked_

_"Yes. Your uncle George works here to." My mom said_

_Melissa was hoping that they wouldn't have to wait much longer. She could tell that Bella was getting impatient. She was also hoping that the one doctor they wouldn't have to see was her brother in law. Of course Bellas uncle George had been the doctor that they saw. He gave her a quick physical since Bella was due for one. _

_"So how exactly did this happen?" My uncle asked_

_"Wren picked Bella up from school and they got into a car accident on the way home." My mom said_

_"He was driving drunk wasn't he?" My uncle asked_

_"Yes, he should of just called me to pick Bella up. I was in a work meeting but I could have left." I said_

_"He should have but he didn't. We had a Christmas party luncheon today for all the staff. He was there even though his shift isn't until later tonight. He had a little to much to drink and I told him to just hang out in the lounge area until he sobered up but he didn't Listen." My mom said_

_"Well his blood alcohol level was one and a half times the legal limit. The cops handcuffed him and took him to the police station for questioning. So I don't think he is going to get out before his shift tonight." My mom said_

_"That means that I'm going to have to work a double shift tonight." My uncle said_

_My uncle had to stitch the cut on my forehead because it was really bad._

_ "Bella is really lucky. Her injures could have been a lot worse." My uncle said_

_"I know, When the cop called me and the officer said "Your Husband and your daughter were in a car crash" I feared the worse. I didn't know what I was going to find out when I got to the crash scene. The first thing I saw was the completely totaled car. You here all of these stories on the news about drunk driving crashes and fatalities. My mind just feared the worst." My mom said_

_"I should have told you this before but Wrens been drinking for a few months now. He's never actually been drunk at work but he would go to the bar after his shift." My uncle said_

_"So when Wren texts me and tells me that he is working a few extra hours he has actually been going to the bar and drinking." My mom said_

_Then my uncle asked me some questions to check for signs of a concussion._

_"Does your head hurt?" My uncle asked_

_"A little." I replied_

_"Have you been dizzy since the crash?" My uncle asked _

_"No." I replied_

_"Any loss of consciousness or blackouts?" My uncle asked_

_"No." I replied_

_"Have you been nauseous or have you thrown up?" My uncle said_

_"No." I replied_

_"A little head ace is normal with this type of injury. You don't have the signs of a concussion now but I want you and your mom to be aware of them just in cause you get the symptoms later tonight or tomorrow." My uncle said_

_My mom took me home and we ate dinner. Then she dropped me of at my grandparents house because she had to go to the police station to see my dad. Liam was also at my grandparents house because my uncle was working really late and my aunt was out of town._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"I knew about your dads drinking issues but I never knew that it was that bad. It must have been horrible for you to watch you dad get arrested." Tyler said

"It was, that wasn't the only time. Back in February I was at his court sentencing when he had to spend 3 months in Jail for prescribing drugs to a minor without parental consent." I said

"Are you worried that your dad is going to start drinking again?" Tyler asked

"Every day I worry about him, I haven't even been home a week yet and I am already missing him like crazy." I said

"Do you think you might want to go to university in London? It would be a great opportunity for you." Tyler asked

"Even if I wanted to my mom would never let me." I said

My cell phone rang and it was my mom calling.

"Hey mom, I was just on the way home." I said

_"How did you appointment go?" My mom asked_

"Great mom. I really like her and I think she is really going to help me." I lied

_"Bella, Don't lie to me. I know you didn't go. She called me because you didn't show up." My mom said_

"I'm sorry mom I just forgot." I said

_"Well then where have you been this whole time?" My mom asked_

"Tyler asked me to take him to a physical therapy appointment. So I am just going to take him home and then I will be home." I said

_"Just come home right now. We have a few other things that we need to talk about." My mom said_

_"_I'm Sorry and I am on my way home now." I said

I hung up the phone.

"My mom wants me to come home now. So I guess you can come with me and then I'll take you home later." I said

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me? As friends of course." Tyler asked

"Can we really just be friends?" I asked

"What if you come with me to the football game tomorrow night. The dance team is performing during halftime so Deylia will be there and JT is going as well." Tyler said

"Sounds great but I already promised that I would go with Liam. Football in England is American soccer. He's only going to be here for a few weeks so I am trying to spend as much time as possible with him." I said

"We can all go and it will be like a group hang." Tyler said

"That would be fun actually." I said

I hung up the phone. Tyler was still with me and I went home.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Melissa was really upset with Bella for skipping her appointment and for spending time with Tyler.

"Mom, Can Tyler stay for dinner?" Bella asked

"No, You skipped your appointment to hang out with Tyler. You got pulled over for speeding, running a read light, and nearly causing an accident. I can't believe you expect me to allow Tyler to stay for dinner." Melissa told Bella

"But mom that's so unfair." Bella said

"If you think I am going to let you off easy this time you are wrong. So can you give me your car keys so I can take Tyler home after I have a little chat with him?" Melissa said

"No, you can take him home in your own car." Bella said

"Bella, Do you want to get in more trouble? You are already in enough as it is." Melissa said

"Fine." Bella said and reluctantly handed over her keys.

Bella went in the other room to see what Liam was up to.

"I told you to stay away from Bella." Melissa told Tyler

"I'm not ruining Bellas life you are." Tyler said

"I'm her mother, I know whats best for her." Melissa said

"You might be her mom but you don't know what she wants and needs. If you really loved Bella then you would let her go live with her dad in London, England for more then just the summer months." Tyler said

"If you really loved Bella then you wouldn't have broken her heart and caused her to go back to drugs." Melissa said

Neither Tyler or Melissa wanted to continue the fight so Melissa took Tyler home. When she got back Ian was back from work and he was already cooking dinner. Ryan was helping his dad cook. Bella was working on homework and Liam was helping her.

"You two didn't have to cook dinner. This isn't even your house." Melissa said

"I wanted to surprise you. Thanks for letting Ryan and I stay here but I really don't think this living situation is working out. My house is still on the market so if you need me and Ryan to give you and Bella some space." Ian said

"I'm fine with the two of you living here. Bella is just going to have to learn to get used to it." Melissa said

"If Ryan and I living here is the reason why Bella is acting out." Ian said

"Bellas been spoiled most of her life and she thinks she won't get in trouble for her bad life choices but this time she will. I have already decided that I am grounding her for the weekend." Melissa said

"Ryan went through this acting out phase after his mom died. He was only 13 at the time and it didn't last very long. Bella has had a hard year and I am sure this is just a phase." Ian said

They ate dinner as a family even though they technically weren't a family. Melissa had another talk with Bella and she apologized for her behavior. Although she was mad about being grounded for the weekend she understood that she has made bad life choices and had to accept the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. <strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**What did you think about the flashback in this chapter?**

**Do you want to learn more about the Next Generation group when they were younger?**

**Will Bella and Tyler stay just friends or do you want them to get back together?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


	6. Drama and The Football Game

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing this chapter in General POV because it revolves around a lot of characters.**

**A High school Football game and Drama**

**General POV**

It was Friday and the end of the first week of school. Even though it was September summer was still in full swing. The summer heat was still and sun was still there, With a high around 90 but the heat index near 100 everyone was still wearing shorts to school. The school day had just began and it would be a long day before the Rosewood High students got to start there weekend.

Morning classes where almost over when an announcement was made about homecoming. Homecoming would be held on Saturday September 27th in the Rosewood high gym. The homecoming football game was on Friday September 26th. The homecoming nominations were as follows and voting was starting today at lunch. The voting will also remain open until lunchtime on the day of the homecoming football game.

The Freshman court nominees: Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh and Leonardo Guzman

The Sophomore court nominees: Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh and Drew Kahn, Katie Fitz and Tyler Alexander Rivers

The Junior court nominees: Deylia Marie Rivers and JT Cavanaugh, Bella Kingston, Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields, Catalina Bancroft and Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields

The Homecoming Queen and King nominees: Rochelle Cavanaugh and Branden Peterson, Adam Kahn, Ryan Thomas

_A/N There are more nominations but I only wrote names for the characters in this story._

Lunch time arrived and the nominees where already busy making there campaign posters. Bella and Deylia where helping each other even though they were running against each other.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Deylia asked

"Well You have the most popularity over the four junior girls." Bella said

"You still have a chance at winning, Bella." Deylia said

"Where's Branden?" Bella asked

"He's not at school today. He went to Toronto with his mom for the weekend. It's homecoming weekend at Toronto University and Kelsey won freshman court. Which is bad for me because I have to dance with a fill in dancer during the halftime performance tonight." Deylia said

"He gets to skip a day of school for that. My parents wouldn't even let me go to London with them for my grandparents funeral because I had school." Bella said

"Then you missed a month of school to go to rehab for drugs." Deylia said

"I'm trying to get past that and bringing it up just brings back bad memories." Bella said

Tyler walked up to Deylia and Bella.

"Hi Tyler." Deylia said

"Can I borrow Bella from you for a moment?" Tyler asked

"For what?" Deylia asked

"I need to talk to her about something." Tyler said

Deylia went to sit at another lunch table with JT.

"Did you tell your mom about what Ryan tried to do to you yesterday?" Tyler asked

"No, I'm lucky she gave me my car keys back last night." Bella said

"You should talk to her. She needs to know about it." Tyler said

"I will tell her when I am ready to talk about it." Bella said

Then Tyler and Bella sat down at the same lunch table that Deylia and JT were sitting at. They talked about going to the football game that night. They were all excited to hang out together tonight.

After school everyone went home to there own houses. As Bella was about to start her homework she got a call on her cell phone from her dad.

"Hi." Bella said

"How are you?" Wren asked

"Great, I got nominated for Junior Homecoming court. Deylia did to and we already started working on our campaign posters." Bella said

"Thats great but I did get a call from your mom earlier." Wren said

"If your calling to give me a lecture mom already gave me one last night." Bella said

"Bella, she told that you got a $300 traffic ticket for wreckless driving." Wren said

"Let me guess, Mom called you to ask you for the money." Bella said

"Yes but we also talked about some things. You need to be more careful because if you crash that car we are not buying you a new one." Wren said

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I was just distracted." Bella said

"Are you doing anything fun this weekend?" Wren asked

"Mom grounded me for the weekend but I somehow convinced her to let me go the the football game tonight at my high school." Bella said

"Is Liam going with you?" Wren asked

"Yes, that's basically the only reason mom is letting me go." Bella said

Then Bella put Liam on the phone so Wren could talk to him.

A little while later everyone was on the way to the game. Liam went with Bella and they picked up JT. Deylia drove her and Tyler and they all met in the school parking lot. Ryan was there to but he wasn't siting with the 5 of them.

"I can't believe she's still head cheerleader." JT said

"Who, your ex? She's the best one that team has." Bella said

"The best one shouldn't always be the leader. Last year Kelsey was the Dance Team captain. I could have done a much better job." Deylia said

"You got your team captain wish this year." Tyler said

"Not exactly, Our coach hasn't picked the team captain yet. Katie, who is a sophomore and new to this school this year is competing against me for Dance team caption." Deylia said

Half time started and Deylia performed with her dance team. After that the pom pom team and the cheerleading team performed. However during the cheer performance a cheer stunt went wrong. A cheerleader was tossed up in the air like she would have been in this stunt except when she came down the other cheerleaders failed to catch her and she feel and hit the ground pretty hard. The whole football stadium got quiet as everyone was stunned about what just happen. No cheer stunts have gone wrong at Rosewood High until this point. The injured girl on the ground was JTs ex girlfriend. Her parents rushed down to the football field to see what was happening.

"She deserved that you know." JT said

"No, I know what she did to you was wrong but she will probably never cheer lead again." Deylia said

"You were injured and you went back to dancing." JT said

"I was conscious after I fell. She's not moving and she fell from mid air." Deylia said

"Deylia's right she could end up paralyzed." Bella said

The cheerleader was rushed to the hospital and the second half of the football game started. The cheerleaders were not cheering in this half. Rosewood High won the football game. JT kind of felt bad about what happened to his ex.

"Can you take me to the hospital? I want to see what is going on with her." JT said

"I thought you hated your ex, you practically said she deserved to dropped instead of caught." Bella said

"I don't care about her, I just feel guilty." JT said

"I can't take you. My mom already texted me and If I'm not home soon she is going to get worried about me." Bella said

"If you really want to go, I can take you if Bella takes Tyler home." Deylia said

Thats what the teens did. Bella took Tyler home before going home with Liam. JT called his dad and told him what was going on. He understood that JT was worried and wanted to see what was going on. Deylia drove JT to the hospital since he didn't have his car with him. Both Deylia and JT were sitting in the waiting room. It was family only right now so they didn't know any information other then the fact that she was conscious and her parents were in the room with her.

"Thanks but you know that you could have just dropped me off at my house so I could get my car." JT said

"I know but I wanted to be there for you." Deylia said

"This was a mistake anyway, I made things clear that things were over with her." JT said

"Your're concerned about her. I've been their before with Branden. After we broke up and I had my accident. I thought he was just going to move on to some other girl and forget about me but he didn't forget about me." Deylia said

"Maybe we shouldn't even be friends anymore." JT said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deylia asked

"I can't just be friends with you. Last weekend meant something to me." JT said

"So what you mean is you want a friends with benefits deal." Deylia said

"I want more than that Deylia. I want a relationship with you but that's not possible for as long as you are dating Branden." JT said

"Well I'm not going to break up with him for you." Deylia said

"You know Branden is going to break up with you when he finds out that we slept together. So you might as well just break things off with Branden so he doesn't have to find out that you cheated on him." JT said

"I love him, he loves me. I made a mistake and he is going to understand that. He's made mistakes to and if I can forgive him then he can forgive me." Deylia said

"Fine, whatever you say. Just don't come to me crying when things don't go your way." JT said

JT kissed Deylia but she pushed him away.

"We can't do this." Deylia said

"Sorry." JT said

"It's ok." Deylia said

JT and Deylia waited a little while longer before going home. They didn't talk the entire time that they were both in the car.

"So what happened?" Toby asked when JT got home.

"She was accidentally dropped in a cheer stunt. I waited for a while but since I'm not family I have no idea what's going on." JT said

"That was really nice of Deylia to take you there and then take you home." Spencer said

"It was, we got a chance to talk." JT said

"Is there anything going on with you and Deylia?" Spencer asked

"No, Deylia and I are just friends." JT

"Girls and Guys can be friends. The friendship may be a little harder but it is worth it." Toby said

When Deylia got home her parents were waiting for her. She didn't tell them where she was going but she thought Tyler was going tell them that she was going to be home late.

"Why didn't you call us to tell us that you were going to be home two hours later then we thought you were going to her home." Hanna asked

"Didn't Tyler tell you. JTs ex was in a cheerleading incident and since he didn't have his car with him I took him to the hospital." Deylia said

"Tyler did tell us something about a cheer stunt gone wrong but you still should have called. Don't expect your brother to tell us something when you should be the one telling us." Caleb said

"I didn't think you would let me go." Deylia said

"All you really had to do was take JT home so he could get his own car." Hanna said

"I know but I wanted to be a good friend and support him." Deylia said

"You were being a good friend so you aren't in trouble we just got worried when we didn't know where you were." Caleb said

"Thanks dad." Deylia said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Will Tyler and Bella stay friends or will their romance start up again?**

**What is going on with Deylia and JT? Will their friendship turn into something else? How will it effect Deylia relationship with Branden?**

**Who do you ship more Deylia and Branden or Deylia and JT?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


End file.
